Watchful
by aquarianriver
Summary: There's something about a certain creepy-eyed kunoichi that Gaara of the Sand just can't stop thinking about. Unfortunately, he's not the only one. GaaHina, ShikaTemKibaTenTenNeji-conspiracy. ENJOY! P.S. I do not own Naruto.
1. Creepy

Prologue:

Hyuga Hinata minded her business. Always. She was not a nosey gossip like her dear friend Yamanaka Ino, and despite her teammate Inuzuka Kiba's suspicion, she did not use her Byakugan to look through people's clothing. So as she walked through Konoha, on her way to meet Kiba, it is without a doubt that she was minding her own business.

Until, a surprisingly warm hand grabbed hers.

For someone possessed with the legendary optical technique, Byakugan, that gave her a nearly 360-degree line of sight, Hinata should have noticed the small boy beside her long before he touched her. As it was, she hadn't. And so, she gasped, startled, once her very pale eyes landed on him.

Gaara of the Sand did not bother looking back at her. For one thing, her eyes kind of weirded him out. Not because they lacked a pupil, or were so large her iris nearly covered the entire eyeball. He didn't even mind all the veins that bulged around her eyes when she used her kekkei genkai. No, what creeped him out most was their color. The softest of violets. Even the other members of her family that he'd been spying on these last few weeks, hadn't had the same touch of lavender in their eyes.

And having heard her gasp, and felt her cold fingers tighten against his hand briefly, before trying to slip away, Gaara knew she was aware of him. But he held her hand tighter and led her away from the busy market place, and into the opposite direction that everyone else was walking.

Hinata trembled as the boy holding her hand led her further and further away from populated areas. She knew him. He was from the Sand. The one she and her teammates had secretly watched kill the Hidden Rain Ninjas.

Silently panicking, Hinata looked around. There were fewer and fewer people on the street now. Everyone was heading toward the arena where the final Chunin exams were to take place. She could scream, but at what cost? She was a ninja; people expected her to be capable of fighting her own battles. And if anyone did come to her aid, this boy would just trap them in his sand coffin and make it rain blood again.

He felt the violent shiver she gave and scowled. Not only was she afraid of him (her constant trembling told him as much), but he repulsed her as well. Typical.

Despite popular belief, Hinata was not a crybaby. She was shy, stuttered, and had been called helpless with good cause, but she was not prone to tears. Yet, terror was making the backs of her eyes sting. There were no more people on the sidewalks. They'd reached the genin training grounds. Oddly enough, this is where she was supposed to meet Kiba.

"You will remain here. Out of the way," a dark voice emitted from the very small boy. The same size as her.

Hinata cringed though he still didn't turn and look at her. His thumb, however, did trace the back of her knuckles just before he released her hand completely. His touch was grainy, scratching lightly at her skin. Chakra seemed to be infused in every pupil, for she had felt its heat.

Stepping back and away from him, doing her best not to whimper, and to simply resign herself to a merciless death, Hinata kept her gaze locked on the back of his very red hair.

But he didn't turn around. In fact, he simply walked away. Slow but purposeful steps.

Hinata stood there, frozen, sure in the very pit of her gut that he was going to turn around at any second, shoot out his arm, twist his hand down, and command his sand to engulf her as he'd done with the Rain ninja in the forest.

Instead, he kept walking. Never looking back. Never hesitating. And Hinata kept watching him, even when he was well out of her normal sight.

"Hinata...You're alright now?" a surprisingly familiar voice sent Hinata leaping through the air and behind the wooden post. Her skin still humming with fright, she peaked from behind her shield and saw her favorite face.

"Na-Na-Naruto-Kun..."

Chapter One:

That boy.

Gaara stared at the jounin level leaf ninja with hatred. It was bad enough he felt like...well, death, but to have _him_ looking down on him as Uzumaki Naruto kept him upright was almost more than Gaara could take.

Gaara could not recall the boy's name, but recognized his face with alarming clarity as Naruto led him away and ahead of his fellow leaf ninjas. He stopped glaring at the Hyuga and looked at his old friend instead. Friend. His first and the only one not related to him. Ninjas were everywhere. Having come to save him, they claimed. Their Kazekage.

Gaara did not trust the tears some had shed upon his revival. Nor their cheers and smiles. While he knew he had changed a great deal, had forced this change upon himself, and was even willing to admitt that many of his people's animosity had been due to his own cruel actions, he still found it a little difficult to be completely forgiving.

Looking over his shoulder one last time, Gaara eyed the Hyuga jounin again. He would not, however, forgive him. All too easily, Gaara remembered the chunin exams. Particularly that boy's fight with Hinata. Her name he remembered clearly. As clearly as he remembered her face.

And those eyes.

*********************

Hinata could smell her deodarant she was sweating so profusely. Around the corner, behind the wall, near the tree where Shino seemed to be brooding and Akamaru was relieving himself, stood Naruto.

NARUTO!

It was at times like this that Hinata considered taking up swearing like Haruno Sakura. As it were, she simply stood trembling against the wall, hoping and praying Naruto didn't come over here and discover her. And hoping and praying that he did. To see him fully, to look into those big blue eyes...

"What? It's just you, Hinata!" a smiling and surprisingly deep voice spoke in a boisterous tone directly into her right ear.

No longer breathing, sweat drenching her face and the front of her mesh top, even seeping through her jacket, Hinata simply stared - wide eyed - straight ahead.

"What are you doing hiding over here?" that voice spoke again.

Slowly, so slowly her neck seemed to make a creaking sound as she turned her head and came face to face with Naruto. The first thing she noticed was how close he was to her. Having grown several inches taller than her, he was bent over and nearly pressing his nose against the tip of hers. Those blue blue eyes wide and staring. So innocent as they questioned her presence.

But the image of him started to blur and fade. Too late, Hinata realized she was still holding her breath. The world turned black, Naruto's, Kiba's, and Shino's voices all came to her from down a long dark tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2: Siblings and Teammates

Chapter Two: Siblings and Teammates

Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure, had come to a decision.

"What?" whined his older brother Kankuro. "But we _just_ got home. _Just!_"

"When do we leave?" asked Temari.

Gaara decided to ignore his brother and simply address his sister for the remainder of this conversation. It was always easier that way. "Three days." Were it up to him, he'd leave now. Today. But the council of elders and his physicians had made that nigh unto impossible. He needed a day to heal, then a day to put his affairs back in order before he attempted to travel.

"The people," Baki had advised him just this morning, "are still uneasy. If you abandon them..."

So, he needed a third day to soothe and calm his people.

"And why the Leaf?" Kankuro started whining again. "We just hung out with them."

"Our stay will be brief. Just three days," Gaara gazed steadily at Temari.

She nodded understandingly, "More than enough time to deal with the Hokage and her council."

Gaara was pleased she had guessed his cover rather than his true intent for this visit. Yet, he didn't like the look in her eyes. She almost seemed...happy.

"Could we add an extra day for travel and stay at that one bath house near Konoha?" she asked with a far too bright smile.

"Perhaps on the return journey."

"You can't be agreeing to this," Kankuro glared at their sister.

"I do not question my Kazekage."

"Pft!" Kankuro grunted Gaara's exact thoughts. Suddenly both brothers were staring suspiciously at their sister. "Only when you want something," Kankuro said.

Temari rolled her eyes.

"What is it that you wish?" Gaara asked softly.

"The baths," she said too quickly.

"Pft."

"If you'll excuse me, I must pack." And with that, she swept out of Gaara's office.

"Pft," Kankuro repeated, "100 yen it's that Nara kid. 200 yen if you let me kill him."

Gaara took a moment to consider. "You must not jump to conclusions."

"That isn't a no."

"Bring me proof."

Kankuro smiled. Beamed really. Then left, to no doubt, hound Temari into revealing everything. Gaara sat back and pulled his paper work closer. Temari was a great deal smarter than Kankuro. She'd either reveal nothing or threaten him for snooping. Probably both.

Wishing he could go watch, but forcing his mind to clear and handle the task at hand, Gaara reminded himself he had a lot to do in a very short amount of time. He'd be in Konoha within the week.

***************

Had Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konoha, not been aware of Hinata's delicate nature she might have questioned the anxiety attack the young kunoichi was currently having. But as it were, Tsunade simply ignored the hyperventilating, even as it grew louder with the assistance of the paper bag Shizune handed the girl.

"The mission is basic. Less guard duty, more guide work really. Terribly boring. I'd offer my apologies, but better you than me," Tsunade admitted bluntly.

"You have chosen us because of our status amongst both the noble and ninja houses, no?" Shino intoned in his deep dark voice.

Tsunade smiled at the tall boy. Unlike that fucking Nara brat, the Aburame heir never questioned her authority. He simply spoke his beliefs to her reasoning aloud, which usually made her plans seem a lot smarter than they actually were. "Correct," she lied.

She had chosen them because Shikamaru had refused, Naruto was on a mission, and Neji was too fucking cocky. She had no doubt Hinata's cousin would in some way insult the Kazekage despite their recent dealings. Plus, Shino didn't scare easily. Hinata did, but she was such a quiet and shy thing, Tsunade had a really hard time picturing her upsetting anyone. Even that overly demanding sister of Gaara's.

"Are there any areas of restriction?" Shino asked.

"As our allies, no. As foreigners, yes. You will keep them within the civilian district. Unless invited, they are to stay away from ninja compounds, particularly the training grounds. Both private and public."

Shino nodded, his head turning slightly as if looking at Hinata out the corner of his shaded gaze. She was no longer hyperventilating, but she continued to keep the bag pressed firmly to her lips. Despite her troubles, her eyes were wide and alert. She was paying complete attention.

"They are due to arrive mid-morning tomorrow. You will greet them at the gates."

"Hai," Shino said smoothly. Hinata bowed her head quickly.

"You will report each day's activities to me everyday at this same time."

"Hai."

"That is all." She'd probably think of more later.

Shizune, however, cleared her throat meaningfully. Everyone, Tsunade included, turned to the Hokage's assistant. "The Kazekage will also have daily meetings with Tsunade-sama at noon during his stay here."

Tsunade groaned and rolled her eyes. She'd forgotten about that. Damned out of date treaties.

"Should the need arise for an additional guide, see me post haste. We have several in mind, though we believe you two to be more than sufficient," Shizune added.

Shino and Hinata bowed and left.

Once out the door, Shino turned and gently tugged the bag from Hinata's grasp. "People change," he reminded her.

Bagless fingers trembling, Hinata lowered her right hand and clasped it with the left. Her chin lifted a bit, "I have changed. Yes."

"No."

Hinata frowned and gave Shino a heartbroken look.

"You misunderstand. I speak of the current Kazekage."

Hinata cringed at the memory of that boy. While her initial flashback had been of blood raining down everywhere, and sandy skin against her palm, she also remembered angry, black-rimmed, green eyes; red hair; and a thin mouth that had barely moved when he spoke.

"He led the Suna team that rescued Kiba and Akamaru," Shino reminded her.

"And he is friends with Naruto," Hinata added, lowering her eyes in shame.

"As Kazekage, he is a trusted ally of Konoha and deserves our respect. We must not speak of the past or hold it against him."

As always, Shino was right. "So, I can't stutter, blush, or faint when I'm around him."

Shino lifted his head and gifted her with a rare smile. Mostly, it was just a brief quirk of his lips, but for Shino it was almost blinding. "You forgot hyperventilate."

"Glad I'm not stuck babysitting a bunch of Kage brats." Kiba lied.

Both Hinata and Shino knew he was lying. Like Shino, Kiba didn't like the thought of being left out. He especially didn't like the thought of being left out because Shino and Hinata were somehow better than him. A thought Shino had put into his head.

"There is only one Kazekage and to my knowledge he is one month older than you. His siblings range in two and three years your senior. Therefore it is inappropriate and highly misleading for you to use the term 'brat' unless you speak of yourself," Shino stated.

Kiba glared at him.

Hinata moved to soothe the situation, "We could ask Shizune-sensei...She said if we needed additional guides to go to her."

Kiba scoffed at the idea, "Didn't I just say I'm glad I'm free."

" 'Free' of what? A highly respectful responsibility?" Shino queried.

"Responsibility my ass. You're just leading them around like a trained monkey."

"Or dog?"

Both Kiba and Akamaru growled at Shino.

Walking between her bickering teammates, Hinata was able to lightly nudge Shino to stop. He did, though he seemed hesitant to do so. Especially when Hinata addressed Kiba again, "You should reconsider. When Ino and I acted as guides last spring for the visiting medical-nins, we were able to partake in all the free food given at the different meetings. Remember the goyzas I bought you?"

Kiba's slitted eyes nearly sparkled at the memory. "And the yakitori..." he licked his lips.

"We can appeal to Shizune-sama to hire you as a taste tester. In hopes of poison," Shino suggested.

Snapping Kiba out of his happy memory. "You mean, in _case_ of poison, idiot."

"No. I meant exactly what I said."

Shaking her head warily, Hinata gave Shino another light nudge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Shino hadn't said she couldn't tremble, which was good, because Hinata didn't think she could help herself. Standing directly before her was the Kazekage, his siblings Temari and Kankuro, their former sensei, Baki, and five of the Kazekage's personal guards. The guards stood several feet behind the Sand siblings, while Baki walked ahead and began formal introductions.

Grateful to Shino for always keeping his stoic composure and introducing both of them, Hinata forced herself to take deep and even breaths. Discreetly, of course.

Shino eyed Hinata behind his dark sunglasses. She was shaking but only a little. When he addressed her, she stepped forward and bowed and greeted everyone politely. Perfect, he thought, as always.

Hinata was aware of Shino's hidden gaze. While having never seen her teammate's eyes, she knew their touch. Kind, gentle, never condescending. Which was why she had the courage to approach the Sand ninja and play her part. Only stuttering once.

"Still pretending you don't know me, eh?" Kankuro quizzed Shino as the two leaf ninja led the Sand to the guest apartments in the center of town.

"I never feign ignorance. I was simply attempting not to bring up our last encounter so as not to insult you," Shino drawled.

Hinata, walking ahead of everyone and beside Shino, cringed and squinted one eye shut, as if physically pained by her teammates lack of social skills.

Kankuro, however, laughed. "Why would I be insulted? It was a draw."

Shino did not speak. Hinata was about to let out a small sigh of relief when another voice responded, "A draw, huh?" Temari, the leggy and gorgeous blonde sister of the Kazekage snickered. "Is that your new word for 'losing'?"

"Shut up," came from Kankuro.

"Thank you," Shino turned and inclined his head, though whether it was to Temari or Kankuro was up for debate. "For voicing my thoughts. Though in much simpler terms."

Hinata's other eye squinted close. But at least she wasn't trembling anymore.

**************

Gaara was happy. Actually happy. Had he still been possesed of the Shukaku, he knew the demon would confuse Gara's joy for blood lust. But no, this was simple happiness. Small, but bright.

Before him, standing in the large apartment he was to share with his siblings, was Hyuga Hinata. She was currently showing Temari her private bathroom. "Oh, we might not have to go to the bath house now!" Temari gushed and Kankuro rushed over.

"Awe, how come yours is bigger than mine?"

"Your private suite is upstairs, Kazekage-sama," the tall Aburame spoke to him.

Before Gaara could nod and signal he had heard the leaf ninja, Temari came running over. She grabbed Shino's arm. "Come on bug-boy. I have a friend I want to pay a visit too. Something tells me you can seek them out faster than I can."

Though Shino did manage to get out a, "Probably," in response, it came once they were out the door.

Gaara watched with a hidden frown as Kankuro towered over the petite Hyuga heiress. The Bunraku-nin was giving Hinata a very suggestive grin.

"Kankuro," Gaara forced his voice to sound calm. Neutral even.

"Heh?" his brother grunted without taking his eyes off of Hinata.

"You've lost your charge."

Kankuro looked up at that. Frowned. "How'd she sneak by me?" he demanded, then took off running in the direction Gaara's raised finger pointed him in.

Leaving Gaara all alone with the Hyuga. He did his very best not to smile.

***********

_Shit, shit, fuck, shit!_

Hinata was quietly freaking out as the Kazekage walked a slow and large circle around the third floor apartment. Which, she was standing in the center of. So, he was walking a circle around her. Like a predator, cruelly letting his prey know they were cornered. But he wasn't looking at her. In fact, his head was turned away, looking at all the furniture, out the window, into the bed chambers, the bathrooms...everywhere but her.

"When I saw your kin looking in good health I wondered of your fate," he spoke in a voice even deeper than she'd remembered. Oddly softer too.

"I-I-I-I..." _FUCK!_ "Beg your pardon?" she squeaked the last bit out through clenched teeth, determined not to show any fear. He could be like Kiba and grow excited by its scent.

"The boy. Your opponent during the Chunin Exam's third test."

"Hyuga Neji, my cousin."

"Yes... But you look in good health as well. I take it Naruto has protected you as promised?"

Hinata's brows quirked, both in confusion and at the mention of her obsession. "Naruto has only just returned to Konoha from a three-year training mission, Kazekage-sama. And I need no protection from Neji. I assure you."

"Hmm..." was all he said. Not even parting those very thin lips.

"Th-thank you for your concern," _or were you just hoping Neji hadn't killed me so you could?_

Hinata rose from her bow of gratitude and nearly gasped aloud. He had moved. Standing directly before her now and making her feel ashamed for not having noticed his change in position.

"Your hair is longer."

Hinata blinked and raised a self-concious hand to her hair. Smoothing it down. "Yes..."

"Hmm..."

After hesitating a moment and struggling to make her thoughts form words, Hinata finally spoke, "Would you like me to show you to your suite, Kazekage-sama?"

"Yes."

Gaara walked behind her. Three steps behind her so that he could take in her presence completely. She was still small. Three years hadn't lengthened her height by much, just her hair. Which he still wasn't sure he liked. Short hair had framed her pixie face to perfection. Now, she just looked like all the other Hyuga's he remembered seeing during his first visit here.

Her baggy clothes hid her shape from him, though he could tell she had filled out some. He wished she'd take that jacket off. It was 80 degrees after all.

Up the stairs, Hinata slid the double set of black and gray paneled doors apart. She stepped aside to allow the Kazekage to enter first, but scanned the spacious apartment with her Byakugan.

"That is unnecessary," he told her.

She dropped her bloodline limit and her gaze, "My apologies..."

"That too is unnecessry."

Hinata went silent and hesitated at the threshold. She should probably go inside and give him a quick tour. He, of course, was more than capable of giving it to himself, but ceremony stated she ought too.

Gaara glanced over and watched her step silently inside his room. He looked away as those eyes traveled back to him.

"Your luggage..." she started and walked past him to the eastern half of the very large front room. "Has already been bought up. Your bed chamber," she slid the door open. "The luggage with your belongings will be right inside."

Gaara inclined his head to her. "Is there food?"

"Of course, Kazekage-sama, you must be famished from your journey. Hokage-sama has provided you with a fully stocked pantry and freezer, should you be inclined to cook. If not, I took the liberty of preparing a light lunch for you and your men downstairs. Would you care for me to bring it up to you, Kazekage-sama?"

"Yes."

"Hai," she bowed, turned, and left.

*****************

Hinata was pleased to see that Baki and Gaara's guards had found the food she'd set out especially for them in the downstairs apartment. As the Kazekage's personal aide, Baki was gifted with a room of his own. Not as lavishly decorated as Gaara's or even his siblings, it was still nicely sized.

Yet, Baki was on the first floor with the guards. The four shinobi and two kunoichi digging unceremoniously into their food as they discussed guard duties. Baki doing most of the talking. And oddly, most of the eating too.

Hinata gave a quick clearing of her throat and bowed when all eyes turned to her, "I hope the food is to your liking?"

Baki stood, wiping his mouth. "Yes. Our grattitude to your Hokage and her wonderful cook."

Hinata accidently blushed. Not from fear but pleasure at the compliment. "Return to your meal. I'm simply here to gather Kazekage-sama's portion."

All five sets of gazes widened. Even Baki's single eye. Then they turned to the various dishes, all empty.

"No..." Hinata smiled, very nearly laughed. "I separated the meals." She walked over to the kitchenette area and reached under the island counter, where a small and slightly hidden refrigerated compartment was stored. Removing three large platters of food, Hinata set about preparing them.

Baki approached, "You will forgive me if I ask for a taste tester."

"Of course, as most of this was not cooked before your eyes. Shall I?"

Baki nodded.

Hinata tasted everything as she set it into various serving dishes or reheated it up. The takenoko gohan had the perfect amount of salt, but a touch too much sake. The steamed cabbage and pork however was just right. Making sure to put a bit less sake over it when she heated it up in the pan, Hinata was surprised when a female voice spoke, "Wait, you made all of this too?"

Hinata looked up and saw that everyone was watching her. No longer seated at the long table, but circling the counter behind her. "Y-yes."

"I will pay for your shumai recipe," the kunoichi she remembered being introduced as Hirofumi Matsuri said with an all too eager look.

A shinobi, Kenji Daisuke, snorted and whispered to another shinobi, "Of course...Gaara-sama's favorite..."

"Um...sure. Of course," Hinata nodded.

Matsuri beamed, then gestured rudely at the other kunoichi, Ryu Chiba, reminding Hinata distinctly of her friends Ino and Sakura when they used to fight over Uchiha Sasuke. At the age of 12.

Wondering just how old these kunoichi were, Hinata turned back to her preperations.

Baki followed her everywhere. More with his single, uncovered eye than physically. He was good enough to stay out of her way, as were the others, though the scent of the simmering Satsumaimo Amani had Seizo Fujita and Takuji Ichinose offering to be taste testers as well. Baki refused them, and Hinata happily tasted her own meals. The manju was easily her best ever, and she was glad she'd taken an extra fifteen minutes making enough for everyone to try.

Deciding she wasn't poisoned, and therefore hadn't poisoned his Kazekage, Baki allowed Hinata to have Matsuri and Chiba help her carry everything upstairs.

Gaara was redressed and starving. He'd been waiting for forty-five minutes. Had she not said a light lunch was already prepared?

As his door slid open, Gaara suddenly understood why. Three kunoichi, Hinata included, carried a tray each.

Light lunch? This was a feast. The women set his table up to perfection. Placing the appetizer down before him first, then adding several side dishes: horensou no ohitashi, satsumaimo amani, and shumai. His main course was steamed cabbage and pork, with rice and bamboo shoots. Dessert consisted of the sweet steamed cake, Manju.

Gaara looked up from the food to the women. Gazing first at the familiar faces of Matsuri and Chiba, then letting his eyes linger over Hinata. "You said light."

He found it surprisingly easy to look at her eyes when she was avoiding his gaze. So, he looked at her eyes, marvelled at their color and beauty, and wondered how he'd ever been stupid enough to think them "freaky".

"Forgive me," she bowed. "I'm used to making bento for Kiba–kun and Shino-kun. For them this is light."

That explained why the Aburame was so damn tall. Kiba...he remembered a wild looking boy with a puppy that had fought Naruto just before Hinata's match in the Chuunin exams. He wondered if he was nearly as large as the Aburame.

Gaara looked back at Matsuri and Chiba and gestured for them to leave. Though both kunoichi seemed a bit peeved, they bowed, and left.

"You'll have to help me," Gaara spoke softly to her. "_Talk nice and low_," Kankuro had advised him two nights ago during their travels, "_Chicks love being whispered too_." Gaara was aware of his brother's "conquests" as he called them, and even though Temari had rolled her eyes and told Kankuro there was no way his lame techniques were going to get any Leaf kunoichi or even unsuspecting civilians, Gaara had nothing else to go on.

"Baki-sensei had me taste everything..."

Gaara wasn't sure if he should worry or be amused that she thought he was accusing her of attempting to poison him. "I meant it as an invitation to dine with me. Nothing more," he admitted.

Hinata raised her eyes to his very brieftly. He immediately looked away, but she still noted how much softer the pale jade orbs seemed to be than when she'd last seen him.

Looking down, Hinata fought the urge to nervously twirl her forefingers around one another, "I would be honored, Kazekage-sama," she bowed to hide the lie.

Gaara smiled inwardly. She was lying, but he appreciated the attempt. With a small bow, he extended his hand for her to take a seat across from him. With incredible grace, she knelt down on the plum colored cushion and stuttered out a quiet thank-you.

Gaara watched as she served them. Such proper manners, completely expected of the Hyuga heir. Though she did lack the art of small talk. Didn't even attempt it, which was completely expected of Hyuga Hinata. He almost smiled as she kept those eyes low, avoiding him.

Hinata was severely uncomfortable. Completely aware of piercing green eyes looking over her, watching her every move, left Hinata without much of an appetite. But she kept her chopsticks in hand and only took tiny nibbles of her rice and bamboo shoots.

"This is delicious," he spoke suddenly, deep dark voice still deceptively low.

Hinata bowed her thanks.

"Yet you're not eating. Are you sure it isn't poisoned?"

She choked.

Gaara very nearly laughed.

Hinata lifted her eyes in a panic, her mouth opened, a stuttered apology and assurance that she hadn't poisoned him on her lips, but then she saw it. A fleck of laughter in his eyes.

Woa. Was the Kazekage teasing her? Only Kiba did that. And on the rare occasion they were alone, Shino.

"Forgive me, I dined before," Hinata admitted. Honestly, she could've eaten more. Her appetite was healthy enough.

"Don't let me force you," his voice lowered to another gravely notch, "Besides, I'm not sure I'm willing to share these dumplings anymore," he stated, picking up another shumai.

She rose gracefully and bowed again, "I'm pleased they're to your liking. I'll leave you to-"

"Stay," he whispered in a tone lacking command. It almost sounded shy.

Hinata raised her eyes to his face. He didn't look away this time. So, she did. And sat back down.

Gaara lifted the plate of dumplings, with only two left, and slid them closer to her. Not knowing what else to do with her hands, Hinata took one. Gaara took the last one and watched as she ate hers as slowly as possible.

"Your Hokage tells me Naruto is away on a mission again?" Gaara spoke conversationally, deciding that her protector and his friend should be a safe enough subject that they could find common ground in.

Until she started to turn alarmingly red. "Y-yes...He..." she blushed, amazingly, deeper, "asked me," a wobbly smile curled her lips, she blinked prettily, and dropped her chin to her chest. A curtain of hair nearly hid her face completely from him. "to join him, but I..." she shook her head, bought her fingertips up and pressed the ends together.

Gaara frowned, confused. This was easily the most animated he'd seen her, and yet she seemed to have a lot more trouble voicing her thoughts now.

Hinata caught herself playing with her fingers, and dropped her hands completely to her lap. Fingers curling and clutching at her pants. She risked a gaze at the Kazekage and saw the same bemused look most people gave her when they realized the ninja before them was actually a blushing, bumbling fool. For some reason, she felt far more idiotic in front of him than anyone else.

"But you...?" he asked.

She blinked, slightly surprised he actually wanted her to continue. "I already had a mission with my team," not a complete lie. She simply left out the part about fainting. Twice.

"Naruto must think very highly of your skills to ask you to join him."

She actually smiled at this. A sight that pleased Gaara immensely. "He asked Kiba-kun and Shino-kun first. I was simply at the right place, but the wrong time."

"Have you such little faith in Naruto?"

Another lovely emotion crossed her face. A frown. "No! Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun is..." she started blushing again.

Gaara cocked his head to the side and watched a myraid of emotions cross her face. "Then why do you doubt his decision to have you join him on a mission?"

"I-I don't..."

"You just did."

She shook her head and started poking her fingers together again. "He was desperate...I think."

Gaara leaned back, realizing the problem. Her lack of confidence wasn't in Naruto, but herself. "You are a chuunin now, no?"

She nodded sharply.

"Naruto is still only a genin. You have reached a level of mastery he has not."

"No," she shook her head, smiling gently, shyly. "Naruto has always been...well, he has always had drive...and I believe he is stronger than anyone gives him credit for."

"You admire him?"

She nodded.

"Me too."

She looked up and Gaara forced himself not to look away. Their gazes met: pale jade and barely there lilac. Then, she smiled and some of her tension seemed to ease.

"Naruto-kun is oddly...inspirational."

Gaara nearly laughed at her choice of words, "I'll give you odd," he teased.

Her smile deepened, "Have you ever been to the Land of the Waves?"

He nodded, "Kankuro and I graffittied the bridge they named after him."

She looked appalled, and this time he smiled. Which, oddly enough, made her press her fingers to her mouth and giggle behind the slender digits.

"What?" he asked, curious.

"You are not so different from Naruto-kun then. He spent much of his time as a boy, drawing on the engraved faces of the Hokages embedded in the mountain."

Gaara smirked, amused.

Behind Hinata, the door suddenly slid open. She silently activated her Byakugan, while Gaara simply looked up.

"I can't find Te-" Kankuro cut himself off. Gaara was sitting before a small table, with a girl. The very beautiful Hyuga girl, no less. He looked from the back of her long hair, up to his brother's face. Gaara was doing his very best to appear nonchalant, and failing miserably. Kankuro hadn't received that death glare since Shukaku was inside of him. Like a week ago.

"Food!" Kankuro threw on a smile and stepped forward. "Awe, and no one invited me?"

Hinata released her blood limit and started to rise, "Forgive me, Kankuro-san. I'll..."

"You'll stay. He'll leave," Gaara commanded.

But Kankuro merely knelt down on Gaara's right, sliding himself and his cushion closer to Hinata. "If you're going to impress a girl, Gaara, you'll have to show her you can treat family with at least a modicum of decency."

Gaara glared at him full out now. "Is that your new word?"

Kankuro beamed and turned to explain to Hinata, "My brother isn't completely unscrupulous. He bought me one of those word-a-day calendars. And," Kankuro turned back to his fuming baby brother, "modicum was yesterday's word. I just forgot to use it. Today's word is unscrupulous."

Gaara looked at Hinata, who was blinking, brow slightly puckered in confusion.

Kankuro turned back to her, "How do you feel about sand? Mind you, it gets everywhere. And I do mean _everywhere_. Nothing worse than a sand wedgie. Took me three baths before my crack was completely sand free."

Hinata turned an even deeper red than when she'd spoken of Naruto. Her eyes were a lot wider now too, and she was trembling.

Gaara came to a quick decision. "I have a new word for you, Kankuro: Fratricide," he growled.

"Is that even Japanese?"

"Latin," Hinata squeaked.

Kankuro put his elbow on the table, leaned his cheek into his palm, and tried to look interested and smitten. She was cute, so it wasn't hard to pull off, "Wanna be my new calender?"

She refused to look at him.

He kept smiling, "It has naked girls on it, so..." Kankuro choked as sand suddenly flooded his mouth.

Gaara rose, "Hinata-san, I'd like to see your Hokage."

Hinata dragged her gaze away from Kankuro, whose skin was beginning to match his purple face paint, and looked up at Gaara. His eyes looked as cold and cruel as she remembered. All softness and teasing mirth gone.


	4. Hidden Promises

**Quickie: Hi everyone. FF is acting weird, so if you already read this chapter, I apologize. I thought I had posted it, but FF said I didn't, so I reposted it, and hopefully it goes through this time. Also, I'd like to give a very big thank you to everyone who actually read this thing. Then I'd like to give a huge thank you and fat kiss to those that read AND reviewed it ** THANK YOU & MUAW!** I had no idea how lovely it would feel to read reviews based off of something I wrote. It's truly intoxicating. Now I know why other authors practically beg for them ;D Thanks again everyone. You guys are the best!**

Chapter Four:

Tsunade raised a single brow at the Kazekage. Though just a boy - and a short one at that - he had the presence of a leader. The kind that evoked both fear and respect. However, Tsunade felt neither of those at the moment.

Mostly, she wondered if Akatsuki had taken more than the tailed beast out of him. His brain too, perhaps.

"You want to leave?" she repeated his words.

"Yes."

"You," Tsunade leaned back in her chair and gave the Kazekage a hard stare, which he returned in full, "requested this immediate visit. You had me clear my schedule for the next three days so that we could re-write treaties. And now, after you've journeyed all the way here, out of your sick bed, away from your terrified people, you've just changed your mind?"

"No."

"Then please, by all means, explain."

"No," he bowed low, his actions telling her what his spoken refusal did not. While he would not explain his apparent lack of sense, he was sorry for it and hoped she understood.

She didn't. Nor did she really care.

Tsunade rose to her feet, towering over the short red-haired Kazekage and braced her fisted knuckles atop her cluttered desk. Leaning forward, she gazed steadily at the Kazekage, slightly impressed that he didn't lower his gaze to cop a peak at her cleavage. None of her shinobi were so well trained.

"What do you know about sake?" she asked.

He quirked a brow less brow.

"I'll have one of your assigned guides take you to my good friend Oguri Masi, who will show you my favorite bottle of sake. You will then bring that straight to me. Not my assistant. Me. With my schedule cleared for the next three days, I daresay I'll have plenty of time on my hands to enjoy your very thoughtful gift."

Pale eyes glanced slowly around the mounds and mounds of paperwork covering both her desk and floor, a chair in the corner, and a very wide windowsill.

Tsunade ignored the condescending look and smiled at the boy as she rounded the desk and moved to open the door behind the Kazekage.

Outside, Shino and Hinata stood. Shino looked...oddly flustered, as he stood towering over the petite kunoichi, whispering something to her.

His voice immediately paused in mid-sentence and he and Hinata turned to bow at their Hokage. "Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama," they said respectfully.

"Shino..." she paused. Was the Aburame heir actually sweating? "Hinata," she changed course. "inside. Shino, remain here. I'll be with you shortly."

Shino inclined his head and as Hinata stepped forward, Tsunade saw that she'd been holding the sleeve of his jacket. She released it slowly, using the same grace she executed all things in.

****************

Aburame Shino had come to several decisions in the last hour and a half:

He did not like the Sand ninjas, particularly Temari, but it was her brother, the Kazekage that he trusted least of all.

He watched as Hinata flashed him a small nervous smile as she exited the Hokage's office behind Gaara of the Sand. However, his attention wasn't solely on Hinata. It was on the small boy before her. The boy who slowed his gait so she could walk more or less beside him. The boy who, halfway down the hall, turned and simply stared at her.

Shino dragged his shaded gaze from their fading backsides and stepped into the Hokage's office.

"Shino...Why are you not guiding the rest of Gaara's camp around Konoha?"

Behind his glasses, Shino glared at his Hokage. He wasn't angry with her, merely her question. "With the exception of Ambassador Temari, the rest of Gaara's men are at the apartments."

"Temari is not an ambassador," Tsunade smirked, wondering if she should impart a nice juicy tidbit of gossip on to the Aburame heir, but knew he wasn't the type to care. So, she simply waved him on to continue his explanation.

"My apologies. She's always here and I just assumed...I won't make such assumptions again."

"Did you or Hinata lead Temari somewhere in particular?" Tsunade inwardly giggled, wishing like hell Shizune or Ino were here. Hell, even Kakashi would appreciate the humor in this situation.

"She asked me to find and take her to Nara Shikamaru."

"Then?"

"Then," he growled, sharply slanted brows lowering a degree, "told me to _buzz_ off."

Tsunade just barely stifled her laughter. "And Kankuro? Has he raided the bath house yet?"

"No. He was being tended to by Ino-chan when I arrived at the apartments. Somehow, a build-up of sand was lodged in his windpipe."

"Hmmm..." she wondered how that had happened?

"Baki and the other guards?"

"They appeared to be re-packing."

"Yes, the Kazekage has decided to shorten his visit. He leaves tomorrow morning. Which is actually quite fortunate, for I have the perfect mission for Team Kurenai."

"Then I will have Hinata report to you as soon as we've returned the Kazekage to the apartments."

Tsunade smirked, not missing the slight emphasis he placed on _we_. Poor little Hinata. Boys always lost their heads over the meek and innocent types.

"No."

Brows dipped again, "No, Hokage-sama?"

"You may remain here. Gaara and Hinata are merely running an errand. They'll return shortly enough. You will escort the Kazekage back to the guest apartments, while Hinata gives me her report."

Shino bowed, turned, and left. Snarling behind the high collar of his coat.

***********

Shikamaru didn't _completely_ hate Temari. He just hated being the person everyone in Konoha expected to see her with.

The first time she had come to Konoha alone, studying their ninja school system, Shikamaru had been assigned to act as Temari's personal guide. Now, it seemed, whenever she came here, he was stuck with that same duty. He could claim it as a miracle whatever it was that had kept Tsunade from assigning him guard duty to the Suna royals this time, but suspected it was more along the lines of Tsunade seeing Shino and Hinata at the same exact moment she found out Gaara was coming, and a little light went on in the Hokage's head.

Still, here they were. Together. Running through the woods of Konoha at a very discreet pace. Temari was two paces behind him. Not because - Shikamaru thought - she couldn't keep up, but because behind all puppets were their puppeteers. And Temari was just that. A far greater puppet master than that of her younger brother Kankuro.

Except only Shikamaru seemed to know where Temari's true talents lay. And perhaps Tenten. Perhaps.

As the forest trees grew denser, blocking out the remaining sunlight, and casting a faint dusty glow on their surroundings, Shikamaru caught the sound a wonderfully familiar voice.

"Now Akamaru!"

Slowing his pace and leaping down from the trees, Shikamaru landed in a low crouch.

Temari remained up high. No doubt with chakra strings at the ready.

Half wishing Kankuro was around, since the puppeteer hated his guts, and had a nice way of keeping Shikamaru and Temari apart, Shikamaru stood upright, stuck his hands in his pockets, and waited for the inevitable.

Up ahead, no more then fifteen feet away, and riding atop the massive, shaggy, white Akamaru, Kiba let out a loud barking laugh that rivaled Akamaru's own happy woofing. They had caught Shikamaru's and Temari's scent and were now running straight for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked up, past Temari's smirking face, past the thick leaves along the highest branches, and to what little he could catch of a floating cloud. He didn't notice Kiba and Akamaru being a mere five feet away now. Or that Kiba had leapt off of Akamaru and straight into the air. He did, however, take note of Kiba landing on the same branch Temari was still standing on because the dog-nin's head was suddenly blocking his view of that spec of cloud.

Kiba pressed his hand against the thick tree truck, smiled broadly at Temari, and said, "Hey there, Sand Princess."

Shikamaru finally looked down. Just in time to see Akamaru skidding to a slippery stop, barking rapidly. Mud splashed all over Shikamaru. Who, sadly, didn't speak nin-dog and couldn't understand it when Akamaru said, "Move or get caked!"

Up above, Kiba – who did speak nin-dog - was laughing at his Leaf comrade. "You too lazy to move, Shikamaru or too busy cloud watching like usual?"

"Both," Shikamaru sighed, removed one of his hands from his pocket, considered using it to wipe at the mud, but thought better of it, and repocketed said hand. Why get his hand dirty? Mud would just smear about anyway. He could wait and clean his chuunin vest, pants, nose, and cheek later. "She's all yours now. Meet you here at...what, dusk?" he looked to Temari for the answer.

"It's nearly dusk now. Return here in two - no, three hours," she commanded.

"Hmph," was his response before he turned his back on to them and muttered, "Troublesome woman."

***********

"Ours are better," the Kazekage stated, right before stuffing the other half of his daifuku ball into his mouth.

Hinata could only shake her head as happiness grew inside of her mouth. Daifuku was a rare treat for her. The small round rice cakes stuffed with various sweet fillings (her favorite being melon paste) was only ever served during a Hyuga ceremony. The last one having been in honor of her younger sister graduating from the Ninja Academy at the age of 9.

Still chewing, Gaara reached for another pale white ball, "Ours are a bit sweeter. We toast them and dust them with sugar.

Hinata swallowed, "Toasted?"

He nodded, "It gives them this perfect crunch, so when you bite into it, it seems as if the filling actually explodes on to your tongue."

Hinata stared at him with lust, "I have to taste that."

"You'll love it."

Hinata quickly averted her gaze as he tried to catch it. Though she liked that he was back to staring at her with soft green eyes, they still unnerved her. _He_ still unnerved her.

But she hadn't stuttered or fidgeted once since they'd retrieved the Hokage's "special gift" from Oguri Masi-san, so maybe she was a tiny bit at ease with him. Or the deliciousness of the daifuku was just _that_ distracting. Yeah. It had to be the daifuku.

Chewing on the last bite of her daifuku ball, Hinata glanced around - anywhere but directly at Gaara. It was a beautiful day. Still warm despite the rapidly falling sun, so they had opted to walk around as they enjoyed their dessert.

Hinata knew they should have returned to the Hokage Tower by now, but the Kazekage had wanted to visit some of his favorite places in the Leaf. As they were all public places - what with the majority of them being food stands in the middle of the civilian district - Hinata couldn't see why she shouldn't indulge him. Especially since she was still a bit peckish and he had great taste in food.

Looking up, she took note of the pinkening clouds. Sunset was an hour away. "Should we return to the Hokage tower, Kazekage-sama?"

"Gaara," he corrected for the fifth time. "And no, not just yet. I'd like to visit the training fields Lee won't shut up about."

Hinata smiled gently in amusement, "All of Konoha is a training field for Lee-kun, and we've already walked around half of it."

He stared at her profile, "Can we walk around the rest or am I only permitted to see the public areas of the Leaf."

Hinata's mirth fled, "Um..."

"I'm an ally but still an outsider and your Hokage isn't an idiot. Lazy, perhaps, but not stupid."

Relieved that he understood, Hinata bowed her head.

"What about ramen?" Gaara quickly and smoothly changed the subject. "Naruto often goes on and on about someplace called Itchy Itchy...No - wait - that's Kakashi..."

Hinata snuck a quick glance his way and couldn't help but smile. Gaara looked all of five-years-old, squinting his face up in such a pensive expression. "The Ichiraku Ramen Bar?" she offered.

He looked down and over at her. "Probably. Do you want the last one?" he gestured to the single daifuku ball left inside the container that had once held six multi-colored balls of deliciousness. The last one was green.

"No. Please finish, Kaze-" she cut herself off, feeling the dark look he was giving her, blushed, and quickly corrected herself, "Gaara-sama."

He reached over, took the daifuku between both sets of fingers, and broke it in half. Holding one half out to her without a word.

She took it, glad for the offer since she really did want the last one, but good manners dictated that she allow him to have it. With a soft-spoken, "Thank you" and a timid smile, Hinata bowed before biting into the pastry. Well aware of jade eyes watching her the entire time.

"So," he tossed the empty container into a nearby trashcan, "Where's this ramen bar?"

**************

Shino was confused. He did not like the feeling of not understanding, so he was also very annoyed. And because Hinata had yet to return with the Kazekage and no one but him seemed to notice this, led to fury. Quiet and unspoken, but fury nonetheless.

Tsunade, Ino, and Shizune were all laughing. The Hokage had asked him to return to her office and explain what Temari had made him do. The giggles had started then.

But when Ino explained how she'd just finished extracting a quarter of a pound of sand from Kankuro's windpipe and lungs, giggles had turned into boisterous laughs. Not at all a lady-like sound.

And here he stood, forced to stay and watch until the Hokage excused him.

"I almost pity Shikamaru," Ino said; wide smile lighting up her pale aquatic eyes.

"The Nara brat?" Tsunade humphed, "Kankuro's the one that had to be treated by both you and Sakura this past week."

Shizune smiled at that, "I hope you made him suffer?"

Ino shook her head, "Of course not. I'm a professional."

"He didn't recognize your face, eh?" Tsunade smirked knowingly.

Ino scowled suddenly, "No. And lucky for him to, otherwise I would have done far worse than given him a dose of black false hellebore."

Shizune laughed, "That's much kinder than what I would've done."

"Poor lad," Tsunade shook her head, though she was giving Ino a look of pride, "How long did he vomit?"

"Just until all the sand was gone. I gave him cold ginger juice to keep him from emptying his stomach further."

"Much kinder," Shizune shook her head, seeming disappointed.

"And you wonder why I don't let you treat Kakashi anymore," Tsunade eyed her assistant.

Ino covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

Shizune sniffed.

Tsunade's hazel gaze suddenly shifted to Shino, "I take it, you buzzed off when Temari told you to, eh?"

The corner of his top lip lifted in a sneer behind his collar, "Hai."

"Shame. I'd love to know what the sand kunoichi is forcing that lazy Nara to do this time."

"Bondage," Shizune guessed.

"No!" Ino frowned, "Shikamaru's just a cover. It's really Kiba Temari's after."

"Inuzuka?" Tsunade and Shizune gasped. Even Shino blinked behind his glasses.

Ino nodded, "Hinata told me he was really upset over not being a guide with her and Shino-kun. Which is weird, given he's usually adamant on getting only B-rank or higher missions. Then I remembered how Kiba kept trying to get Hinata to wear her hair in pigtails once it started to grow out, just like Temari's. And last week, I overheard his sister Hana telling Kurenai-sensei that she had overheard Kiba whimpering Temari's name in his sleep."

Everyone stared at Ino. Tsunade stared in doubt. She knew for a fact that Temari was allergic to dogs. Shizune stared, because she had a sudden memory of Kiba during one of his many hospital stays whimpering what had sounded like _her_ name. And Shino stared from behind his shades because he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with these kunoichi. All three were very talented, highly respected, and yet it seemed they spent the majority of their time gossiping.

And worse yet, none of them knew what the hell they were talking about.

"Shino!" Ino suddenly gasped, threw on a huge, far too bright smile, aimed directly at him. "You're Kiba's teammate. When was the last time you heard him mention Temari-san?"

"Not since the Chuunin exams when he called her - and I quote - 'a weird looking dude in a skirt'," Shino drawled in the boredest of tones.

Ino's smile faded several notches. "O-kay," she said slowly. "What about Temari... Did she mention him on her way to Shikamaru?"

"She only prattled on about how pretty Hinata was, especially her eyes, being unable to wait to get her hands on Shikamaru, and why was I dressed like I leper."

Tsunade grinned, "See. Nara."

Shino cleared his throat, "Once in Shikamaru's presence, she literally placed her hands around his neck and proceeded to choke him," Shino continued.

Tsunade blinked at him, then looked away from Shino to Shizune, "So, bondage, like you said."

"I-I hope Shikamaru's alright," Shizune let out a giggle that sounded more strained than the other near-cackles she'd been producing since this hellish meeting had started.

"I'd assume so. I can see him from here," Shino inclined his head to one of the massive windows directly behind Tsunade.

All three kunoichi turned or shifted over to look.

"Ino. Bring him here," Tsunade commanded.

Shizune shifted a worried look to her Hokage, "Are you going to-"

"No!" Tsunade half laughed, half scoffed. "What's the fun in asking him right out when we can _make_ him tell us?"

Shino slid his hands into his pocket, lowered his chin so that only his sunglasses were visible between his high collar and drawn hood. He watched as Ino ran off, eager to do her Hokage's bidding, and Shizune shook her head, muttering about distractions and paper work never getting done.

Shino smiled. A smile of determination and not just a little bit of cruelty. If he was going to be stuck here waiting for Hinata, then he was sure as hell going to be entertained.


	5. Attempted Interrogation

Chapter Five:

As soon as Shikamaru disappeared from view, Kiba turned to Akamaru. "Sorry boy, but time for you to go home. If anyone asks, just tell 'em you and I are having a fight, or something."

Akamaru gazed up at Kiba, turned and narrowed his big brown eyes at Temari, then looked back at Kiba and barked, "_How about I tell 'em you got lost and I just don't feel like looking for you?_"

Kiba nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, use that one. See, I told you," he looked up at Temari, who had opted to stay on the branch above them and avoid any allergic reaction she may have to Akamaru. "He's a way better liar than I am."

Akamaru turned with a roll of his eyes and headed off. Barking the entire way, listing all the things he was way better at compared to Kiba.

At his departure, Kiba leapt back up on to the tree branch before Temari. "And here I was, thinking I'd have at least a month before your next visit."

Temari leaned against the thick branch, her nose itching at the sight of three long strands of dog hair on Kiba's jacket sleeve. "So, I'm guessing you didn't miss me?"

Kiba let out a quick bark of laughter, then slowly took the two steps forward that separated them. He placed his palm against the rough trunk just to the left of her head, and gazed down at her with a fang-revealing grin. "Now, you know life in the Leaf's no fun without you around, Sand Princess."

Temari's lips twitched as she struggled not to smile. Or sneeze.

**

Ino had to pee. Like no-amount-of-keggle-exercises-or-crossing-my-legs-and-rocking-can-help-me-now-please-don't-make-me-laugh-gotta-pee. But there was absolutely no frigging way she was leaving this room or even moving from this spot. She had the perfect view. Standing in the corner and to the side of Tsunade's desk beside Shizune, Ino could see her Hokage, Shikamaru, Shino, Kakashi (who was still in his hospital bed, but had been wheeled in by Gai), and Gai.

Shizune seemed oddly distraught. Having followed Shizune's whirlwind romance with Kakashi and the devastating breakup two weeks later, Ino had a pretty damn good feeling as to why Shizune kept fidgeting. Her left foot was tapping in quick succession. Her arms were crossed at her chest, and she kept drumming the fingertips of her left hand against her right arm. She was practically gnawing away at her bottom lip. And her eyes kept shifting between Kakashi on his bed, Shikamaru seated before the Hokage, and Tsunade behind her desk. Then back again. Watching Shizune was making Ino a little dizzy, which wasn't good considering her very delicate condition.

Squeezing the muscles along her inner thighs tighter together, Ino looked over at Gai and Kakashi. Heavily drugged, Kakashi's normally heavy-lidded eyes were nearly closed. But every time his eye lids did shut, he'd force those long lashes apart, open his eyes really wide, then slowly let them droop back down to a near close again. It was easily the longest blink Ino had ever seen, and for some reason it made her have to pee all the more. Shifting her gaze over, and rocking back harder on her heel, Ino watched as Gai – seated on Kakashi's bed beside him – tried for the umpteenth time to hold Kakashi's hand. But slow moving as the rest of him was, Kakashi snatched his fingers away before Gai's own fingertips could even graze them. Gai dropped his chin to his chest and gave a mighty pout.

The sound of water being rung out of a rag and splashing down into a bowl of more water had Ino's eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Tsunade moved slowly around her desk. Came to a stop beside Shikamaru, grabbed the armrest of his swivel chair, and turned him about so that he faced her. She smiled, a slow sweet smile, at the same time she bent over, raising the wet rag. Ino watched as Shikamaru finally dragged his gaze from the window behind Tsunade's desk, down to Tsunade herself. Or rather, down to her very ample bosom which was practically spilling out of her low cut top.

"You poor thing," Tsunade purred and gently wiped a drying glob of mud from the tip of Shikamaru's nose, "How did you get so filthy,"

"Rain," drawled from the Nara's mouth.

Ino frowned. Shizune stopped tapping and drumming. Gai paused in mid-reach of Kakashi's hand. Kakashi opened his eyes. Tsunade lowered the rag. And Shino continued to remain the most immobile person in the room.

It hadn't rained in over a week.

"What about the rain, my dear?" Tsunade pasted on another smile. A poor attempt at trying to appear patient.

"It falls."

"Yes," Tsunade said slowly.

Shikamaru turned his head and gave Ino one of his _you're it_ stares. "Slowly. Drip by drip by drip."

Ino leaned forward at the waist, and pressed a hand to her belly. Not only could she imagine the dripping of nonexistent raindrops, but Shikamaru also took the rag from Tsunade's lax fingers and placed it back into the bowl of water in the center of her desk. His gaze never leaving Ino's, he lifted the soaking rag, then oh so slowly, rung the water out.

"And as it falls down on to the soil, the two mix and create mud," he finished on a whisper as if no one in the room knew how mud was created.

Feeling as if she were going to black out soon, Ino glared at Shikamaru. "Who gives a shit about mud. Where's Temari, you annoying little…"

The words that had been on the very tip of Ino's tongue had somehow slipped off of Tsunade's instead. Everyone, including Shikamaru but minus Shino, turned to gape at Tsunade. Struggling to put her nice Hokage face back on, she bared her teeth in a vicious smile, braced both hands on Shikamaru's armrests, and leaned so low her breasts practically sat in his lap.

"Shikamaru," she sighed, smile tightening, "the Kazekage will be here soon, and we really need to know where your girl- I mean, Temari is. Can't have her brother worrying after her now, can we?"

Shikamaru shifted in his seat, obviously uncomfortable with the invasion of his personal space, "What're you asking me for? I wasn't assigned as her guide."

Tsunade reached up and stroked her fingers down his cheek, swiping away half of the mud staining his flesh. "I know. I figured with all the other times you've acted as guide to Suna officials, I'd give you a little break. This _one_ time."

Ino saw the droll look in Shikamaru's eyes and the muscle in his jaw flex. Without even using her justsu, she could read his mind: "Like you did me a favor. I told you after the last time that I never wanted to be assigned guide duty ever _EVER_ again."

But aloud, all Shikamaru said was, "Well, shouldn't you be asking Temari's current guide where she's at?"

Shino, still unmoving to the human eye, spoke from behind his high collar, "I am fully aware of Temari-san's exact location."

"You are?" Tsunade frowned.

"Of course."

"Good," Shikamaru threw a look over his shoulder that was hidden from Ino's view, but it made Shino raise his head enough to reveal his nose. She thought she saw his nostrils flare out a bit, but knew it had to be her imagination, which was probably becoming overactive due to the fact that in three-point-two seconds a beautiful warm liquid was going to start trickling down her legs!

Plus Shino was emotionless. Kiba had told her so.

"Now, either tell me what you really want or let me leave," Shikamaru drawled as he turned back to Tsunade.

"NO!" roared out of Ino, as she bolted from the corner, leapt over Kakashi's bed and Gai's head, "Don't anyone move or say a word until I get back!"

**

Akimichi Choji had come to a few decisions: One, he was not fat, he was husky. Two, he'd prefer to be hot, sexy, and buff, rather than husky. Three, there was only one person in all of Konoha who could help him (Okay, there were two, but one of them never left the hospital anymore out of some misplaced guilt for running their comrade ragged – or so Neji claimed).

There was a fourth decision, but Choji was so painfully shy he couldn't even admit it to himself. So here's an inny mini tiny hint:

While walking with Lee (Or rather, Lee was jogging in place, moving every so often, as Choji crawled, since his legs were no longer capable of holding him up) through the civilian district toward the hospital (Lee thought they were going to go visit Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, but Choji was hoping to admit them both. Him for all the broken bones he'd accumulated during his _TEN_ hour workout with Lee, and Lee for insanity) Choji came to a sudden stop, nearly falling flat on his face, when he saw living perfection.

"Hinata-chan!" Lee jumped up and down, waving madly for a full second, before he caught sight of the redhead beside Hinata. He gasped so sharply, he choked. Coughed. Then rasped, "Gaara-san?"

Before Hinata could turn and see who had just called out to her, Choji rolled. He rolled like he'd never rolled before. He landed in a rose bush. Ignored the awful stings of the thorns forcing their way into his already battered body, and crawled further to fully immerse himself.

Meanwhile, outside the rose bush, Lee jogged over to Hinata and Gaara, settling into another round of jogging in place once he reached them. "What are you doing here, Gaara-san?" Lee asked excitedly.

Gaara opened his mouth to respond, but bursting with joy as he was, more words shot out of Lee's mouth, "And with the blooming Hinata-chan!" Hinata blushed and also opened her mouth to respond, but Lee noticed what she was holding, "Ooh, dango!" Lee snatched the stick with two and a half dumplings out of Hinata's hand. Still jogging in place, Lee hugged the savory stick of mitarashi dango close to his cheek, beaming. "These are my third favorite foods on a stick!"

While Choji agreed completely with Lee (both Hinata being blooming and dumplings with the sweet teriyaki-like sauce dripped all over it being the third best food on a stick), he felt the heat of fury churn about in his belly as he gazed past Lee's happy bouncing form, and glared at Gaara, who was casually handing Hinata his stick of two dumplings.

Lee stuck the entire stick into his mouth and very slowly removed it. No dumplings left. No chewing. Just a very audible gulp even Choji could've heard from fifteen feet away buried in the middle of a large cluster of rose bushes. Except Choji didn't hear the gulp. He heard a familiar dog barking.

Turning, thorns scraping across his cheeks and neck, Choji watched as Kiba's dog, Akamaru gave him a doggy smirk right before lifting his leg. Choji's only warning. Luckily, Choji had been friends with Kiba long enough to recognize it. Ignoring the pain in his body, Choji leapt out of the bushes, howling.

"Ch-Choji-kun?" the softest, bell-like voice to be ever heard was suddenly in his ear.

Turning, Choji realized two things: One, he had somehow jumped from his hiding spot in the bushes, straight into Lee's arms. Two, Lee was still jogging in place.

**

One didn't have to be a genius to figure out why they were trapped. But genius he was, Shikamaru knew exactly why he was here. Why Ino had taken the quickest piss break of her life. Why Tsunade was massaging his shoulders and actually grinning at him. Why Kakashi – looking five seconds away from death – was playing footsy of the hands with Gai directly behind him. Gossip. These were the three (Gai, Shizune, and Shino not included) biggest gossips in all of Konoha, and to be before them – together like this – well, you might as well just gut yourself and get it over with, because sooner or later it was all going to spill out. Into their waiting greedy hands.

Shikamaru watched as Shizune set a glass of water down on the desk before him. Her hands were shaking. He knew the reason for her nervousness too.

Swiveling his chair around, so that he faced everyone except Ino, who had reclaimed her spot in the corner, Shikamaru glared at Kakashi first. "Gai's got your hand."

Kakashi awoke with a start and snatched his fingers away, slapped the back of Gai's knuckles, then stuck both hands under his blanket. Glowering moodily even as Gai started to sniffle pitifully.

Shikamaru looked up at Tsunade next, "I don't know where Temari is, I don't care where she is, and if I'm lucky, she'll get lost and eaten by wild dogs."

Tsunade's plastic smile cracked into a dark sneer.

"If you really want to find her, Shino already said he knows her exact location," Shikamaru gestured fleetingly toward the bug bastard in the corner, more or less, behind Tsunade's left shoulder.

"Both dogs?" a deep dark voice emerged from Shino's unmoving form. "Or just the one she's not allergic too?"

Shikamaru blinked.

Everyone else seemed to do the same, right as they all turned and stared at Shino with questioning and suspicious frowns.

Only Shikamaru glared, wondering how the hell Temari had managed to attach her puppet strings to Shino.

**

Temari ducked just in time to miss the kunai aimed straight at her left eye.

"Watch it!" Kiba barked, though he didn't sound all that angry. Or surprised. He lowered the shuriken he'd managed to catch before it took his head off, and grinned at the couple ahead of him.

Standing upright and coming out of his Eight Palms Taijutsu stance, Neji cast Kiba a dark look for the interruption. "Go awa-"

"Tema-chan," Tenten whispered, cutting her teammate off.

Before Temari knew it, the sound of Tenten's huge scroll hitting the ground sounded. Then the sight of Tenten running straight for her had Temari beaming and opening her arms. In an instant they were together. Arms entwined, chests compressed…a simple hug. But somehow better. Their last meeting had been one of sorrow and secrecy. Two weeks ago in Suna, they hadn't even been able to say a proper good-bye to one another.

"Jerk," Tenten whispered against Temari's shoulder, "You didn't even wave."

"Neither did you," Temari reminded, tightening her arms around Tenten.

"Great," Neji drawled in a tone filled with loathing, as he cast a matching glare toward Kiba, "How am I going to train now?"

"Dude, fuck training. This is girl-on-girl action. _LIVE_ girl-on-girl action."


	6. Friends

Chapter Six:

Hinata looked up at Choji, cradled in Lee's arms. Thin bloody scratches marred his face, neck, and hands. There were leaves and rose petals sprinkled throughout his hair. He was gazing up at Lee with the most heart-breaking look; Hinata found herself reaching out in an attempt to console him.

"Please," Choji's voice squeaked as he whispered to Lee, "Run."

Lee beamed a smile just as Hinata pressed two fingertips to Choji's shoulder. But before she could speak, Lee took off.

Hinata and Gaara coughed, choking on the dust kicked up from Lee's lightening fast sprint. A hand gently patting Hinata's back startled her into dropping Gaara's dango stick.

"Sorry," Gaara's deep voice spoke the one word she'd never imagined him ever saying.

Hinata shook her head, "No, I'm the one who dropped your food. I apolo-"

"It was yours," he interrupted, still speaking in that low tone.

"No, Lee ate mine…"

"So, I gave you mine."

"To hold."

He shook his head, "To have."

Hinata frowned, terribly confused. "Why?"

He shrugged, "It seemed the right thing to do."

She turned and looked up at him. He stared right back, jade eyes capturing and holding her gaze.

"That was very kind of you, Kazekage-sama. Thank you," she whispered on a bow.

He sighed. Wearily. "Which do you prefer, pinch or poke?"

"Pinch or poke what?" she asked cautiously.

"You."

Her frown returned and she took a large step back, away from him. "Neither."

He shook his head and took two slow steps toward her, "If you don't choose, I will."

"W-why d-do I have to be p-pinched or poked?" she asked, hating her stutter, but knowing what little ease she had had with him was gone now.

"It's a trick Temari taught me. After the Chuunin exams I decided I needed to change some things about myself. I chose to start with my social behavior. Whenever I did or said anything cruel, obscene, or overall inappropriate, she pinched me."

Hinata rubbed her arm, already imaging the pain, "Have I offended you, Kazekage-sama?"

His voice softened, "I asked you to call me Gaara."

She frowned, "I'm sorry, but…"

"And you apologize to much."

She opened her mouth, paused since she'd been about to apologize again, then closed it.

"Pinch or poke?" he asked again.

**

Standing beside Kiba and watching Temari and Tenten embrace like lifelong friends made Neji ill. Literally. His stomach was churning air and acid about it tune to his rapidly beating heart. Beads of sweat were forming along his brow and palms. His skin felt overheated in some places and ice cold in others.

He really wished they'd go away.

As if reading his mind, Tenten suddenly pulled away from Temari, turned, and gave Kiba a dark look, though her mouth tilted up in one corner, causing the expression to be far less fear inducing than she had probably intended.

"Do you want to see us make out, Kiba-chan?" Tenten purred.

Kiba smiled brightly for half a second, before his lips drooped down in the corners and his eyes narrowed, "That's a trick question, isn't it?"

Tenten walked over, reached up, and ruffled his hair. "Hinata's taught you well. Come on. You can help me with my hand-to-hand combat."

"Does that mean you two aren't going to make out?"

Tenten grabbed a fistful of Kiba's hair and pulled him away. As she dragged him pass Temari Tenten slid the older kunoichi a sly grin, "Play nice, Tema-chan."

Temari grunted, taking slow steps toward Neji, "You too."

Neji's feet forgot how to work. He was rooted to the spot, watching as Temari's blue-green eyes narrowed, and her smile became taunting. Neji swallowed hard and curled his fingers into a fist.

He hated this. Wanted to hate her. Wished like hell she'd leave with Tenten and Kiba. He could practice alone. He could…

His mind blanked as she pressed the tip of her finger against his mouth, "I only came to tell you three things. Don't interrupt. Just let me blurt them out and get this over with."

She looked…serious. Sincere even. Having never seen such an expression in her eyes, Neji wondered if he should actually hear her out. Or go with his instincts and walk away.

He hesitated before nodding.

**

She was quite pale. Probably bruised easily. So Gaara only poked Hinata with the lightest of pokes when she called him by his title. Again.

"Sor-"

He poked her again.

She huffed and gave him that moody look that was fast becoming his favorite expression.

"I didn't say it all the way!" she hissed.

"Because I poked you. See? It's working."

Lavender eyes narrowed with annoyance. "The Hokage Tower is this way, _Gaara_," she tried to growl his name, but with her soft voice it came out more like a gentle musical note.

"You wish to return already?" he asked, deliberately teasing her.

"I'm sure the Hokage is waiting for your very thoughtful gift."

Was that sarcasm?

Gaara smiled behind her back. Who knew Hinata could actually get angry. During the month before the final Chuunin exam, Gaara had spent much of his time watching her. He'd seen the way she was treated: coldly by her father, mockingly by her cousin and a few other peers, and indifferently by almost everyone else. Yet, no matter the harsh words, means looks, or cruel brush-offs, Hinata had never once given into anger. He'd thought she was above all of that.

How wonderful it was to be proven wrong!

Anger flushed Hinata's cheeks. Put a violet spark in those pale eyes. Anger made her straighten her spine and square her shoulders, which pushed out her chest.

"Hinata," he called.

She stopped and turned.

He forced the smile from his face, but couldn't keep his gaze from lingering over said chest.

"Yes, K-Gaara?"

Sand seeped out of the gourd strapped to his back, formed the shape of a finger, floated across the space that separated Gaara from Hinata, and poked her. Gently.

Her brows drew down into a surprisingly furious V, "I said Gaara!"

"No," Gaara walked over to her, his sand floating back into the gourd, "you said Kagaara. My name's Gaara."

"Your guards call you by your title," she stated, still fuming.

"You are not my guard."

"But you are a foreign Kage and it is improper…"

"You are the Hyuga heir. Do your friends call you Hyuga-sama?"

Hinata opened her mouth to respond, shut it, frowned a bit more but in confusion rather than anger, then said, "But we're not friends."

She had a point, so he nodded. "Maybe if you remembered my name we could be."

**

Temari placed her hands on Neji's shoulders, needing something solid to steady herself. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes - such beautiful eyes. She was going to do something she'd never done before.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

His opal gaze turned heavy lidded with doubt and he raised a finger, "That's one."

Temari tightened her grip on his shoulders, "I'm serious. I'm sorry for-"

"Is that two or are we still on one?"

She shoved him away. Stupid, arrogant, Hyuga-eyed bastard! "Two," she yelled, punching her hips with her fist, "I was afraid. Last time, with you, it seemed like everything changed way too quickly, and… I don't know. I panicked."

"Three?" he drawled.

She glared at him, "I don't know if I can give you what you want – Hell, I'm not even sure what you want from me – but…" She had to pause. Had to take another deep breath and drop her head. She couldn't look at him anymore. His beauty was of a delicate nature - not overly fierce or overtly masculine – but it affected her like nothing else. His eyes were her biggest problem. So fucking all seeing, she couldn't gaze into them and bare her soul at the same time. Multi-tasking wasn't her strong suit.

"I know I'm not the sanest of people, but when I'm away from you I lose what little sanity I do have. So, if you want to continue hating me, that's fine. Just don't be surprised when I start stalking you or if I convince my brother to end the alliance with Konoha, go to war, and kidnap you. Or if you see a puppet version of yourself walking around on chakra strings, cause I've already got Kankuro working on one…"

Long fingers slipped under her chin and tilted her head back, forcing her to look up and into those eyes. She really hoped Kankuro could get the eyes right. Maybe she'd kill another Hyuga and pluck out their eyes. Nah. Wouldn't be the same. Neji's eyes shined.

"You ran away from me," he whispered.

She nodded, hating herself. All too easily she remembered the pain she'd seen on his face when she had shoved him away and rolled on to her feet.

"Still naked, with nothing but you forehead protector, you ran _FROM ME_," he scowled darkly as he hissed the last two words.

"I'm sorry," she squeezed her eyes shut.

His fingers tightened on her chin, "If you can't look at me now, then what's the point of watching me from afar later?"

She forced her eyes open.

He glared at her. "Now, are you sorry for running off like a coward, or for what I said?"

"Running," she admitted. His words that night, two weeks past, had been terrifying, but there was no way she'd let him take them back. She'd cut out his tongue first.

"Then I guess I should be the one who's sorry for what I said."

She scowled, "Why? You can't take it back."

"And I never will. I'm just sorry for scaring you. All this time I thought girls liked being told they were loved."

She flinched at the L-word. "Didn't we just go over how abnormal I am?"

He shrugged, "The stalking threats made you sound more like a fan-girl. The war stuff; a princess. That puppet thing, though… depends on if Kankuro's going to make him anatomically correct or not."

"I am not a fan-girl," she pointed her finger at him.

He dipped his head and bit it. "If you ever run away from me again-" he started, his voice a low growl.

"I'll remember to grab my clothes first," she leaned forward and kissed him, beaming inside.

**

Friends…

As painfully shy as she'd always been, Hinata actually had quite a few friends. Her teammates were two of the best. Kiba could make her laugh no matter the situation and Shino was so thoughtful and considerate. Ino kept Hinata's secrets as hidden as she kept her own, and was always willing to give out advice. Choji was easily the kindest and gentlest person she knew. While Shikamaru, who acted so indifferent to everything around him, was quick to throw his arm around Hinata's shoulders when he thought she needed a hug. Sure he would just lean on her, but the attempt at affection was enough for her. Even Sakura, who Hinata wasn't as close to, but respected, had often given Hinata a helpful hand.

Then, there was Naruto. They weren't friends. Not really. A handful of times he had come to her looking for help or advice. She'd given it happily, but suspected he had only asked because Sakura hadn't been around.

Now Gaara. Could they be friends? He was an ally to Konoha. Had saved many of her friends. But he was Kazekage now. Their friendship would be a long distance one at best. Still, even the most powerful of shinobi needed friends. True friends that would never steer them wrong or abandon them. Hinata knew she was loyal and honest enough to be that person.

So maybe…

"Kazekage-sama!"

Hinata blinked and realized they were directly before the Hokage Tower. The guards were bowing before Gaara and moving out of his way.

"Coming?"

Hinata looked over to Gaara, who was several steps ahead of her. He slowed to a stop at the Tower's entrance and glanced at her over his shoulder.

She hurried to him and they entered side by side. She stole another glance his way as they climbed the stairs to Tsunade's office. He looked bored.

"Um… D-d-did you… I mean is there any other places you'd like to see? After you give the Hokage your gift, of course. Gaara," she added quickly.

He didn't look at her but his voice was still soft when he spoke, "I can't think of anywhere in particular."

"Oh," Hinata bowed her head, feeling like an idiot.

"So, you'll just have to take me to your favorite place… Hinata."


	7. Suspicions

**HI ALL. SO SORRY THIS IS SO MANY MONTHS LATE. BUT MY WRITER'S BLOCK FINALLY LEFT ME AND SO HERE'S A LITTLE UPDATE. I HOPE WHOEVER IS STILL AROUND TO READ THIS ENJOYS. THANK YOU ALL AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

Chapter Seven:

Seconds after Tsunade had tossed Shikamaru out of the swivel chair, Shino found himself plopped down on its cushioned seat, and swiveled around to face Tsunade, Ino, Kakashi, and Gai.

Tsunade and Ino were standing side-by-side looking frighteningly identical. Both were bent over at the waist, eyes narrowed, and hungry smiles curling up their mouths. Behind them, still in bed, but sitting up and looking more alert than before, was Kakashi. Gai was on his feet fluffing Kakashi's pillows; seeming oblivious to the discussion at hand.

"A dog Temari's not allergic too? What the hell does that mean?" asked Ino.

"It means you were right. Kiba is Temari's new boy toy," Tsunade frowned, still unsure.

"Kiba and Temari?" Kakashi made a strange snorting sound of disbelief in the back of his throat, which inspired Gai to start pounding on the Copy Ninja's back.

Three hard strikes later and Kakashi's head was bowed forward, his body looking oddly limp. Gai's eyes widened and looked up, not noticing Shino's shaded gaze watching his every move. Only noting that Tsunade and Ino weren't paying him any attention. Slowly, he turned, no doubt to see if Shizune and Shikamaru were watching him.

Tsunade shook her head, glowering darkly, "All this time, I just knew it was Nara the Sand kunoichi had her panties in a wad for. Damnit, I hate being wrong."

Ino shifted a few inches away from the Hokage, as Tsunade slammed her hand down on a pile of papers atop her desks. The papers folded inward slightly, and the desk only caved a bit. Overall, just a tap for Tsunade.

"Oh, well," Tsunade gave a quick shrug of her shoulders, and pasted on a sticky sweet smile, "What else do you know, Shino?"

"I know many things," Shino stated, hidden eyes focused on Gai, as he very carefully pushed Kakashi down on to his back, slowly took his right hand and placed it near his left shoulder, then crossed his left arm over the right. Grabbing the hidden bar at the top of the bed, just beneath Kakashi's very fluffy pillows, Gai silently wheeled Kakashi out of the office.

Shino turned his chair slightly. Though it caused him to face Ino more than Tsunade, he was actually looking out the corner of his eye and watching the far too quiet Shizune and Shikamaru. "Regarding Temari and your illusions of a romance between her and Kiba? I know your observations are flawed. I know what you perceive to be theories are in fact deluded ideas conceived by your lack of analytical skills and simple bad judgment."

Shizune helped Shikamaru to his feet, brushed off some of the plaster that had once belonged to the section of the wall Shikamaru had landed in.

"Did you just call me deluded and simple?" Ino's growling voice caused Shino to spare her a glance before looking back at Shizune and Shikamaru.

"No, but I do not disagree with such a self-proclaimed notion."

"_What?_" Ino shrieked.

Tsunade grabbed the armrests and forced Shino's chair to turn and face her. Pulling Shizune and Shikamaru out of his sight. "If Kiba is with Temari, but not _with_ Temari as Ino suggested, then what – exactly – is going on?"

Shino rose to his feet, forcing Ino and Tsunade to take a small step back. Towering over both women, he gave a low bow. "Forgive me, Hokage-sama, but we will have to put this interrogation on hold. The reason being Hinata has returned."

"Good," Ino poked Shino hard in the chest with a chakra infused fingertip, "Wait until I tell her what you called me."

Several of his kikai bugs took the blow and even managed to push Ino's finger back, allowing Shino to ignore her words and go back to his previous corner. Hinata was just down the hall.

"Where are Kakashi and Gai?" Tsunade demanded, glancing around her office even as she reclaimed the seat behind her desk.

"They left," Shikamaru drawled, standing still as Shizune's chakra glowing hands ran along his shoulders and back. "May I do the same?"

"Yes. Shizune, Ino, leave with him.

"But," Shizune's eyes widened.

A knock sounded on the door. Gentle yet rapid.

Shino slid his hands in his pockets.

"Invite the Kazekage in," Tsunade commanded.

Shizune moved to do as she was told. Holding the door open for Gaara and Hinata, bowing in greeting, then leaving with Ino and Shikamaru on her heels.

Hinata, of course, caught sight of Shino the moment she entered the Hokage's office. He saw her gaze shift to the left and her mouth curl up in a gentle grin.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

Shino pushed away from the wall, walked over to Hinata and the Kazekage, bowed politely, and waited for Hinata to come up from her bow, turn, and lead the way out of the office.

Once outside with the door closed tightly, Shino allowed himself to smile down at his teammate, though he kept it hidden behind his collar. She leaned against the wall opposite the Hokage's door, and grinned back at him.

"I may have insulted Ino," he warned her.

Her smile faded and her brows knitted to form a mixture of expressions that ranged from confusion to concern. "Shino-kun," she whispered in disappointment and shook her head. "What have you done now?"

"I merely implied that her beliefs concerning Kiba and Temari of Suna are the delusions of an uncreative mind."

Hinata dropped her forehead into her palm, "So, you called her deluded and simple?"

Shino's smile brightened, amused that she understood Ino's way of thinking. He wondered if it was just a girl thing or simply Hinata's powers of empathy. Hopefully the latter. "Am I wrong?" he queried before answering his own question, "She believes Kiba to have some sort of romantic relationship with the Sand kunoichi."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Which one?"

"Temari."

"Ew."

"My thoughts exactly."

She gave him a droll look, "You would never think in monosyllables."

"How little you know me."

She smiled, even gave a small giggle of amusement. Pleased that she was no longer upset with him, Shino shifted closer. Bracing his left shoulder against the wall and leaning to the side. She reached out and grabbed the edge of his coat sleeve. Without touching his hand, she plucked absent-mindedly at the frayed edges her nervous habit had created. "You'll have to apologize."

"Perhaps." There was no way in hell.

"Shino-kun," her warning tone bought another smile to his hidden face.

"Yes, Hina-chan?"

"Promise me you'll make amends with Ino-chan."

"I cannot make that promise."

She tugged on his sleeve, drawing him down so that they were eye to eye. It also caused them to be nose to nose, but she didn't seem to notice that. "Promise," she commanded quietly.

Behind Shino the door to the Hokage's office opened. Shino turned slowly and faced the two Kages. Tsunade had a single brow cocked in suspicion, while the Kazekage appeared nonchalant. But something about the way he was staring at Hinata, made Shino wonder if the outside matched the inside. Shino was not afraid to cut the Kazekage open and find out.

"Hinata," Tsunade called, turned and went back into her office. Hinata released Shino's sleeve, walked forward, and paused to bow at the Kazekage.

"I'll wait until you're finished," the Kazekage murmured in a low but clearly audible tone.

Causing a frown to crease Shino's hidden brow.

Hinata gave another quick bow, then entered the Hokage's office. Closing the door behind her.

Gaara of the Sand walked calmly over to Shino. Turned and stood in the same exact place Hinata had been just moments before. As the Kazekage's shoulder pressed against his, Shino realized just how close he'd been to Hinata.

Scowling inwardly, Shino shifted a few paces to the right.

**

Ino was distraught. The whole time she'd been swapping gossip and waiting for Shikamaru to come clean about a non-existent relationship between him and Temari, while that jerk Shino just stood there the whole time knowing the truth but remaining annoyingly silent, Choji had been in the hospital.

"I'm so so so so so sorry," Ino sobbed, half draped over Choji, her tears wetting the shoulder of his hospital gown.

"Why are you apologizing? It was my idea to workout with Lee."

"Bright one, Choji," Shikamaru drawled from the foot of the bed. He had stolen a pillow from Kakashi (who was in the next bed over, still unconscious) plopped down with his head by Choji's feet, and his bootless feet beside Choji's head.

Ino just barely resisted the urge to reach her hand out and break one of Shikamaru's toes. "Shut up," she said instead, lifting her head and gazing down at Choji through watery eyes. "This is all Shino's fault," she told her beloved teammate.

"How?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Instead of telling me what I wanted to know in the first place, I had to wait around, and completely missed out on helping to heal Choji."

"What was it you wanted to know, Ino?" Choji asked calmly, wondering if Shino had actually done something wrong or if he had just annoyed Ino to the point where she was going to blame him no matter what. Probably the latter. It was almost always the latter.

"If Temari and I have been dating," Shikamaru rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Choji snickered for a split second before the pain along his ribs forced all mirth from his body.

"No! That was Shizune and Tsunade. _I_ suspected Temari and Kiba."

"I really want to laugh," Choji whimpered, holding his broken hand against his side.

"Laugh on the inside. Like Shino," Shikamaru suggested.

Ino's top lip lifted in a sneer, "Like that jerk actually knows how to laugh. All he knows how to do is play with his bugs, train, and follow Hinata around."

Choji scowled. Though he didn't have anything personal against the Aburame heir, he did hate the way Shino was _always_ with Hinata.

"They're teammates," Shikamaru reminded, having given Choji the same reasoning many times before.

"So is Kiba, but you don't see Shino trailing after him all the time," Ino pointed out.

Choji nodded in agreement.

"Akamaru would hump his leg," Shikamaru sighed, lifted his right arm, placed it under the back of his head, and closed his eyes.

Ino and Choji shared a look. Their teammate had some valid points. Still…

"I think he's secretly in love with her," Ino whispered to Choji.

"I don't think it's that big of a secret," Choji whispered back. Both were very mindful and considerate of Shikamaru's naptime.

"Doesn't matter. Hinata would never give him a chance," Ino smiled ruefully.

Choji suddenly pitied Shino; knowing Hinata would forever ignore him as well.

The door suddenly slid open. Ino turned, Choji looked up, and Shikamaru cracked one eye open. All three watched as Shizune entered the room, by passing Kakashi's bed with only a quick glance at the Copy Ninja, then walked over to Choji's bed.

"How are you feeling, Choji?" Shizune inquired politely.

"It hurts to laugh," he admitted.

"That would be all those broken ribs. Anything else ache?"

Choji caught Shikamaru's one-eyed stare and nodded enthusiastically. "Ouch!" A bit too enthusiastically.

"Less movement will help. But I'll also have the nurse administer a low dose of painkillers. Okay?"

"Okay," Choji agreed without the nod.

Shizune reached over Shikamaru and gave Choji's arm a gentle pat. "Take care, Choji."

"Thank you, Shizune-sama."

Ino bowed to her sensei, while Shikamaru merely inclined his head and grunted.

Shizune left. Shikamaru rolled off of the bed, groaning as he bent over and put his shoes back on. "You should probably eat something with those pills. Want me to see if the cafeteria's got any chips?"

Choji beamed, "Yeah."

"Only get the unsalted, fat-free kind," Ino called after Shikamaru as he slowly made his way out of the hospital room. "What?" she asked defensively as Choji glared at her, "A hospital stay is the best diet. You almost always lose a good ten pounds whenever bed ridden and forced to eat hospital food."

**

Hinata felt like she'd missed something. As she recapped on her day with Gaara to Tsunade, the Hokage continuously interrupted her with questions about Shino:

_"I think the Kazekage might have killed Kankuro…"_

_ "Nonsense, just a mild choking. Ino made Kankuro all better. Now. Tell me, Hinata, how long have you known Shino?"_

Or:

"_All of the Kazekage's favorite places in Konoha seem to be food stands…"_

_ "He's a growing boy…Hopefully, he'll grow some more. Like Shino! Shino's big and strong, eh?"_

If Hinata thought she'd been uncomfortable with the way her Hokage spoke of her teammate, it grew achingly worse when Tsunade changed tactics.

First she stood from her chair and walked over, sliding between Hinata and her desk. Then, she leaned back, half seated on a stack of papers atop her desk, and smiled. A slow pretty smile, that was completely uncharacteristic of Tsunade.

"You're a lovely girl, Hinata."

"Uh, th-th-thank you-eep!" Hinata's eyes widened as Tsunade reached out and cupped Hinata's right cheek in her palm. Her touch was cool against Hinata's feverish skin.

"Awe, you're blushing. How cute."

Hinata's eyes shifted to the right, staring at the fingers that had yet to move, "I um, I-I-I…"

Tsunade stood upright, slid her hand from Hinata's right cheek to the back of her left shoulder, extending her arm out along the way, and gave Hinata a little squeeze. "I know. You have to return to your duties. I just want you to keep something in mind: The best lovers almost always start off as friends."

Hinata's knees were about to buckle when she blinked and realized Tsunade had walked her to the door. Still smiling that frightening smile. "After the Kazekage leaves tomorrow…"

Her brain clicked on at that, "The Kazekage's leaving tomorrow?"

Tsunade's smile never faltered "Yes, he won't say why, but he has agreed to return and update the treaties at a later date."

"Oh…" Hinata didn't know why Gaara leaving so soon bothered her, but it did. She felt as if he'd deceived her. Asking for her friendship, all the while planning to leave before they could build upon it.

"Well, after he leaves, I'd like for you and Shino to meet me back here. Okay?" Tsunade asked, opening the door. But she froze when she caught sight of the two shinobi across the hall. "Kazekage, you're still here."

"I am waiting for my guide," Gaara stated unapologetically.

"Shino?" Tsunade frowned at the taller Leaf ninja, seeming more surprised than upset.

"I prefer Hinata."

Tsunade cocked a brow at that. Shino lifted his head and several kikai bugs crept out of his coat, spilling out and over the collar.

Hinata's lips parted, though she wasn't sure if she should tell Shino to calm down or Gaara to watch out.

Tsunade made the choice for her, with a healthy shove out of her office. "So be it. Kazekage-sama, I leave you in good hands. I will see you tomorrow before your departure. Have a pleasant evening," Tsunade bowed.

Hinata blinked. No one saw it, but so did Shino. That was easily the nicest thing either of the Leaf ninjas had ever heard their Hokage say to a foreigner.

Gaara simply took it as his due, bowing in return and murmuring a soft good night to the Hokage.

"Shino. Inside," a very dangerous smile curled up Tsunade's mouth as she turned, leaving her door open for Shino.

Shino and Hinata walked to their respective destinations at the same time. By passing one another somewhere in the middle, Hinata felt Shino's fingers brush along her own, and she cast him a worried glance out the corner of her eye. Shino only initiated physical affection when he was worried about her. But before she could assure him with a smile or tug on his sleeve that she was fine he was gone. Gliding into the Hokage's office and sliding the door shut.

Poor Shino.


	8. Distracted

Chapter Eight:

"There's something on your hand," Gaara warned as Hinata came to a stop directly before him. She was only a little surprised to see a string of sand flowing toward the hand Shino had just finished grazing with the tips of his fingers. The grains of sand curled and swirled around her entire left hand, tickling her palm and inner wrist before slowly drifting away. A very familiar bug was nestled within a cloud of sand. By its size and slight metallic hue, Hinata knew it was a female kikai bug.

Hinata gave a rueful shake of her head, slightly amused. "It's okay," she assured Gaara. "It's one of Shino's kikai bugs."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, first on her face, then over on to her shoulder, "Why would he willingly infest you?"

"Um…" She knew, of course, though Shino had never come out and stated he liked to keep tabs on her. She'd seen him use his female kikai as tracking bugs plenty of times to know that every time she found one in her hair or hiding under the hood of her jacket, Shino was simply being overprotective.

Another line of sand streamed toward Hinata, sifted gently through the hair near her ear, and making a slight whispering sound when it reverted back toward Gaara. Another bug, also shiny and female, was placed on the floating cloud of sand with the first kikai.

"These aren't simply destructive bugs. The Aburame are known for using them on missions of espionage. What reason would your teammate have to spy on you?" Gaara demanded, his voice still not rising higher than a murmur.

Hinata offered Gaara a small smile and gave a slight shrug. She'd tried to explain to Neji once why Shino kept such a watchful eye on her. Neji hadn't believed her. Telling her she was using the wrong P-word, for Shino wasn't protective, he was possessive.

The sand began to swirl about until it formed the shape of a ball around the kikai bugs. "I do not like the thought of you being stalked," Gaara stated.

Hinata started to open her mouth and assure him Shino wasn't stalking, nor did he mean any harm, but a loud crunch echoing in the hallway across from the Hokage's office and green blood oozing from the ball of sand had Hinata gasping in horror.

"Shall we go now?" Gaara asked, his sand returning to his gourd.

**

"This won't take long," Tsunade assured the Aburame heir as she took her seat behind her desk, grabbed a blank scroll and a pen.

Shino barely heard her. He was too busy concentrating on the humming in his ears. Two male kikaichu bugs were very upset about something. For the moment, Shino merely chalked it up to them missing the two female kikaichu Shino had planted on Hinata.

Normally, Shino only needed one of the female kikai as a tracking device his male kikai could lead him too, but after the way Gaara had looked at Hinata, Shino decided that tracking Hinata wasn't going to be enough. He wanted information, needed to know what Hinata was doing with the Kazekage, what the Sand shinobi was doing or attempting to do to her…

"Deliver this to Ino. She will instruct you from there."

Blinking behind his glasses, Shino focused on his Hokage. She was standing and holding out the scroll. Not one to refuse an order, despite the oddest desire to send more kikai after Hinata before she and the Kazekage left the parameter of the Hokage Tower, Shino took the scroll, bowed, and hurried off.

**

"I should've asked Shikamaru to bring me back a magazine or something," Ino whispered as she dragged a large plush chair from Kakashi's bedside over to Choji's, then carried the much smaller, less comfortable looking plastic chair from Choji's bedside to Kakashi's.

"Hmm," Choji murmured, staring out of the window. The sun was almost completely set now.

"Hey," Ino's voice was closer, a small hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Something wrong?"

"No," Choji lied, which he hated to do, especially to Ino, so he quickly followed it with a bout of truth, "I saw Hinata with Gaara of the Sand today."

Ino pulled her hand away slowly, stood up straight with a small knowing smile curving her lips, then stepped back and sat down into her chair. "She got stuck playing guide to the Suna ninjas with Shino. I don't know whom I pity more, Suna for having to deal with Shino, or Hina-chan for having to deal with that creep Kankuro. I still can't believe the Hokage let him get away with sneaking into the Women's Baths…"

Choji only heard the first sentence out of Ino's mouth. "They were sharing food," he blurted out, interrupting her memory of Kankuro's last visit in Konoha.

Ino frowned, "Shino and Kankuro?"

Choji returned her expression of confusion, "What? No!" his frown was tinged with a great deal more disgust, "Hinata-chan and Gaara-sama."

Ino's eyes widened, "Hinata doesn't share food. She's as greedy as you."

"I know," Choji felt a pang in his gut. All of his favorite memories included going to Korean BBQ with Hinata and his teammates, and doing his best to out eat the very petite and swift Hyuga heiress. "But Lee stole Hinata's dango, so Gaara gave her his."

"Really?" Ino leaned back and folded her hands in her lap with a pensive tilt of her chin, "I wouldn't have pegged the Kazekage as a gentleman."

"Gentleman?" Choji squeaked, wondering if all the times he and Hinata had dueled with their chopsticks over the last piece of spicy pork meant he wasn't gentle enough for Hinata.

"Yeah. Hey, what else did you see them do?"

"Nothing," Choji admitted, turning back to the window to stare moodily out of it.

But a horribly familiar figure blocked his view. With a start that caused his ribs to sting, and remind him he had yet to get those painkillers Shizune had promised (or the chips from Shikamaru), Choji choked out, "Shino?"

Shino bowed in response, "Choji." He turned and bowed again, "Ino-chan."

Ino stood abruptly, scowling at the Aburame heir, "What the hell are you doing here? And your answer better include an apology and the name of Temari's _real_ escort."

"I'm afraid I have neither to offer," Shino stated at the same time he held out a wrinkled scroll.

Taking it, Ino read the two words: _Follow Shino._

"Son-of-a-bitch," Ino swore unapologetically. Normally, she loved it when the Hokage sent her off to gather juicy tidbits of gossip and disguised it as an official mission, but Choji was sick and this simply wasn't the time.

"I beg your pardon," a single brow rose from behind Shino's sunglasses.

"You're an asshole," she stated, then turned to Choji and draped herself over him once again. In his ear, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Choji-kun. But Shino knows something Tsunade wants and now I have to follow the idiot around. I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?"

Choji only nodded, confused. Luckily, he was too smart to ask Ino what it was Shino knew, or what Tsunade wanted, or why was Ino the one responsible for finding out the truth.

Ino hurried around the other side of the bed, hopped up on to the open window ledge, and leapt gracefully down on to the grass outside. She turned to Shino with her hands on her hips.

But he spoke before she could curse him out again, "I'll demand an apology in the near future, but for now we must hurry. You can tell me what the scroll said on the way," Shino stated, reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

Ino scowled, "On the way to-Aaah!"

Suddenly on Shino's back, with her legs open, her knees hooked over his forearms, and her arms twined a bit too tightly around his neck, Ino screamed even louder as Shino leapt into the air.

From his hospital bed, Choji winced as he watched the duo speed off into the distance, with Ino screaming vicious threats and insults along the way. As their lumped together figure grew smaller, Ino's voice seemed to grow louder and higher in pitch.

"Quite an imagination that one's got," Kakashi whispered hoarsely from his side of the hospital room. "Though I don't think those last two things are anatomically possible…"

Choji shrugged, "That won't stop Ino from trying to do them to Shino."

**

It was hard not to touch her.

Hinata had taken Gaara to the river in Flicker Forest. "Technically," she spoke in her soft tone as she bent over and removed her left sandal, "the forest is public property, except," she rolled the bottom of her pant leg up, just above the knee, "for Team Guy's training ground, which is about 100 km southeast."

She removed her right sandal and rolled up that side's pant leg as well. Bent over at the waist as she was, with her foot balanced against a nearby rock, her hair fell all around her. A long and heavy curtain Gaara's fingers tingled to touch.

"…But don't worry. Tenten's blades hardly ever come this far out."

She stood upright and slid her foot from the rock, turned and gave him the tiniest of smiles, "Ready?"

He blinked, "For?"

Her smile faded to a pout of confusion, "The waterfall," she pointed downstream.

Gaara turned and took notice of the river for the first time since their arrival. The current was moving rapidly downstream until it seemed to drop completely out of view. The sound of the waves frothing and crashing about filled his ears, making him realize just how focused each and every one of his senses had been on Hinata.

"If you don't want to…" she dropped her gaze to her bare feet and hooked the forefinger of her right hand with her left forefinger.

"No," he spoke a bit too sternly, scowled at himself, and tried again, "I just don't understand what we're to do with the waterfall."

She raised those eyes up to him and he couldn't help but remember the first time he'd seen her and how the purity of those lilac eyes had completely terrified him.

"…Riding is easy."

Gaara blinked and silently cursed himself again. He'd never been the type to drift off into daydreams, and found it both unnerving and annoying.

"So, do you want to do it?" she gave him another smile, though slightly hesitant.

"Sure, but will you go first and show me how it's done?"

Her smile brightened and she nodded. "You should sit up there," she pointed to a large maple tree overlooking the exact spot where the river fell away.

Gaara forced himself to walk away from her, pool his chakra into the soles of his feet and walk up the tree's trunk. Once seated, he gazed down at Hinata. She was already in the water, her chakra infused feet resting atop the waves as she walked to the very center. Once there, she suddenly dropped down two inches.

Gaara leaned forward, ready to dive head first into the river and keep her afloat. Except she wasn't falling or drowning. The water was up to her ankles, but she was still infusing her feet with chakra to keep the rest of her above the waves. Which were carrying her straight for the waterfall. The water's speed increased the closer it got to the drop. But Hinata simply pulled her hood over her hair, then placed her right foot in front of her left, bent both knees, and extended her right arm out in front of her, while the left arm stuck out behind her.

Within seconds she was pitched over the edge, but her feet stayed beneath the falling water, carrying her along it's vertical path, though she remained horizontal, heading for what Gaara was certain was going to be a very painful belly flop.

Instead, just as the water crashed back down into the rapid river, Hinata bent even lower and leaned back, righting herself up. She glided a few feet along the river before stepping up and on to the water's surface, and very calmly walking back to the bank.

Gaara jumped down from the tree, impressed, enthralled, and dying to ride the waterfall as she had. He met her halfway. She shoved her hood off and beamed at him. There wasn't a drop of water on her.

"How," he paused to force his voice from sounding too demanding, "did you do that?"

She giggled, "Take off your sandals and I'll show you."

**

Shino was not happy. Never mind Ino still hissing terribly obscene and inappropriate things into his ear. None of which were flattering. But he couldn't find Hinata. His bugs were absolutely useless, having gone from a panicked jumpy state to a lull of defeat. Which could only mean one thing: The female bugs he'd planted on Hinata were dead. And he had no doubt who had caused their deaths, since Hinata was always kind enough to return his bugs, whole and healthy.

After searching every public place the Kazekage was allowed to roam, Shino's patience finally snapped.

"Ino," he stated, not even realizing he'd cut her off in mid-rant. "I am going to ask you for a favor. A favor in which I am willing to return two-fold at any time or place if you should accept."

Behind Shino, with her cheek resting comfortably on his shoulder, Ino released the edge of his hood, which she'd pulled back just enough to whisper threats into his ear when her voice had grown hoarse from shouting.

"What sort of favor?"

"A very simple one, though you won't like it at all."

"That's a given, dunce. I meant, what kind of favor am I allowed to ask of you in this very near hypothetical future of yours?"

"Anything you want. Be it humiliating, vile, or even preposterous much like your earlier threats."

Ino decided in that instant that she didn't care what his favor was; she was going to greatly enjoy making him pay for it. "Then we have a deal Shino-kun," Ino tried to make her voice sound soft and sweet like Hinata's but knew she failed.

"Good," Shino stopped running and lowered himself to a squat. Ino took the hint and slid off of his back. He immediately lowered his hood, revealing the awful haircut she had teased him about earlier this month, and unsheathed one of the many kunai she knew he hid under his overly long jacket sleeve.

"What are you doing?" she squealed in raspy shock as Shino proceeded to cut the high collar from his under jacket.

Of course the giant bastard didn't answer her with words. Simply threw the material that had once shielded half of his face at her. Catching it instinctively, Ino found herself unable to tear her eyes off of Shino. When the hell did he get such nice lips? They were surprisingly full, incredibly soft looking, and a little on the pouty side… Oh God! Had she just used Shino and pouty in the same frame of thought?

A tiny bit of bile rose in her throat, only to burn twice as much when she swallowed it down.

"Blindfold yourself," Shino's voice seemed unnecessarily deeper without the obstruction of his collar.

Ino forced herself to react to his words and ignore the fact that the tip of his nose was slightly upturned. "What?" was all she could get out.

Shino took the single step that separated them. "There are some things not ready to be seen by others yet. If you trust me, you'll blindfold yourself and be quick about it."

Ino frowned, "Don't you dare take me some place creepy, or gross, or smelly, or…" Ino paused to think of more adjectives as she raised the cloth to her eyes.

**HI ALL! I JUST WANT TO GIVE A HUGE THANKS TO ALL THAT READ, AND AN EVEN BIGGER THANKS TO THOSE THAT READ AND REVIEWED. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO GET NINE OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. **


	9. Lost

I KNOW, I KNOW, I'M TERRIBLE WITH UPDATING. FORGIVE ME AND KNOW THAT I APPRECIATE THOSE OF YOU STILL INTERESTED IN READING THIS. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!

****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO****

"Gotcha!"

Tenten accidentally let out a half scream/half laugh as warm arms encircled her waist, lifted her off of her feet, which were still trying to run away, and pinned her to the trunk of a blooming lilac tree.

Kiba's slitted gaze danced with barely contained eagerness as he slid Tenten a few inches higher along the tree trunk. Tilting his hips into hers, Tenten felt the true source of his excitement.

"So," he purred at the same time he ran the tip of his nose along her jaw, to the crook of her neck, and inhaled a deep breath full of her scent. "Looks like I won."

Tenten closed her eyes as sharp teeth gently grazed the sensitive flesh along the side of her neck. "No," she whispered.

Kiba's fingers stole under her top, walking a ticklish path up her stomach and sides, and pausing to pluck at the bindings along her breasts. "Did we not agree that if I caught you, then I got to keep you as my own personal chew toy for _at least_ an hour or until it was time to go get Temari-chan - whichever came first?"

Tenten shivered as Kiba's hands moved along her back, searching for the clip that kept her bindings in place, at the same time his tongue licked a slow path up her throat.

"Look up Kiba," she murmured.

"Why? I like what I'm looking at now."

Tenten opened her eyes and felt something soft and warm shift in her gut at the sincerity gleaming in his eyes. She did her very best to ignore it. "The sun. It's setting."

Brows drawing forward, Kiba looked up. Swore. Then narrowed his eyes down at her, "We don't leave until you give me a time and place."

Tenten swallowed. For nearly three months now Tenten had been playing this strange cat-and-mouse game with Kiba. And she was only 50 percent sure she was the mouse.

It seemed like whenever they were alone together, Kiba's only wish was to pounce on her and – as he liked to call it – make her his new chew toy.

Hear that? _NEW_ chew toy. As in he's had more than one. Plenty more than one if any of the rumors were true. But just because he was currently between chew toys didn't mean Tenten had any desire to be a new, equally disposable one.

Though she had to admit – even if it was only to herself – Kiba was starting to wear her down. Two months ago, he hadn't been able to catch her. One month ago, even if he caught her, he wouldn't have been able to keep her in his grasp this long. And two weeks ago, during Temari's last visit she'd actually let him kiss her. Now, she was struggling to think of the perfect response. Something witty and cold – but not too cold, cause she didn't want to hurt him or make him avoid her – but cold enough so that maybe he got enough of a hint to not pounce on her while in public.

Luckily for Tenten, she didn't have to speak.

A high-pitched, slightly melodramatic scream suddenly rent through the air and caused both shinobi to tilt their heads back and look up into the sky. Only the last bit of glow from the setting sun allowed them to see two lumped together figures clearly enough so that Tenten could make out Ino's long platinum blonde hair as she rode atop Shino's hooded and hunched over figure.

Whether Shino was kidnapping Ino or Ino was choking him as Shino tried to runaway, Tenten just couldn't tell. But neither one of them gazed down or seemed to take notice of Kiba and Tenten.

Once they were far enough away, Kiba stepped back and away from Tenten, pulling his hand from underneath her shirt, and scowling suspiciously. "Something's wrong."

Tenten barely refrained from stating, "Duh!" Instead she just nodded.

"I'll be back," Kiba turned and took off running. Leaving Tenten unsure if she should be relieved that he'd left without her having to promise to play another game of chase or angry that he'd left her all alone in the middle of the woods.

Shino was not the kind of man who enjoyed asking for help. He'd much rather take the time to manipulate the people around him into giving him aid without him having to actually come out and request it. And since it was Kiba's help he needed, Shino would have been forced to beg.

"Can I stop screaming now?" Ino paused in her shrill cries to whisper in Shino's ear.

Shino could sense Kiba behind them. He was moving at full speed to catch up with them, so… "Yes, you may," he answered Ino.

She sighed and placed her cheek back down on his shoulder. She felt curiously warm, and he couldn't understand why she insisted on holding the side of his hood back, forcing him to feel every tickling breath of air puff out between her lips. He supposed he should merely be grateful she hadn't yanked it completely down. Like last time.

Suddenly Ino stiffened, "Someone's coming. Fast."

"It's only Kiba," Shino stated as he slowed them down. Not quite to a stop, since Kiba so enjoyed chasing things. But his slower pace allowed him to stop neatly when Kiba suddenly dropped down before them, scowling.

"What's going on?" Shino's teammate demanded, vertical eyes moving over Shino's face, which felt cold and uncomfortably exposed without his high collar. Kiba's dark scowl suddenly drained away into a rather amusing expression of horror and shock when he caught sight of Ino blindfolded, her head raised so that her chin poked Shino painfully in the shoulder. "What did you do to Ino?" he demanded in a frantic tone as he reached for the kinoichi. "Hinata's going to kill you!"

Shino stepped back, keeping Ino out of Kiba's reach. "She's unharmed. We are, in fact, searching for Hina-chan."

"Searching?" Kiba's frown returned. "But… you're her stalker. You always know where she is."

Shino chose to let Kiba's insult go. He did not believe himself to be a stalker, but nor did he agree with Hinata's beliefs that he was just overprotective of her. Hinata was stronger and more capable than she gave herself credit for, so what need did she have of his protection? He simply kept tabs of her because he liked knowing that she was nearby. That if he so chose, he knew exactly where to go to simply stare at her.

And now he had no idea where she was, if she was even still in Konoha, or if the Kazekage was making uninvited advances toward her, or…

"Hey!" Ino's shriek jolted Shino out of his dark thoughts. Blinking, he realized his kikai bugs had risen from his body and were swarming around him and Ino in response to his rising emotions.

Taking a single deep and calming breath, Shino called his bugs back. "Where is she?" he demanded of Kiba, no longer caring about pretensions or manipulative tactics or how awful his tongue felt rolling over words of help.

Kiba sniffed the air in front of him, turned and sniffed again, stepped forward on the branch they were all balanced on. "I-I don't know," Kiba turned back to Shino with a worried frown.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ino demanded the very words boiling inside of Shino.

"Her scent is being suppressed. One minute it's there, but very faint, and the next it's…" he turned sharply nose working. "Got it!"

They were soaking wet now. The sun had completely set but the warmth of the day still lingered, keeping them from freezing.

Panting, Hinata dropped down to the grassy bank of the river, and stretched out on her back. She turned her head just in time to watch Gaara collapse beside her, less than an arm's length away. His sand armor had caked and fallen off of him long ago, his hair was plastered to his forehead, and he looked rather like a rat. Especially with him smiling the way he was. A shockingly broad beautiful smile she couldn't help but adore the sight of.

"You're IT," he stated breathlessly.

Hinata giggled and shook her head, "You still haven't caught me."

He merely bent his elbow and reached his hand up to one of the long strands of her hair that was spread across the grass around her. Including a mere inch from his face. "Now you're IT," he said, twirling her hair around his finger.

Hinata did her best not to blush, but she was pretty sure her face was never going to stop being red after the hour she'd just spent with Gaara. Somehow, teaching him how to ride the waterfall had led to them playing Shark, then Hide and Dunk, and finally underwater IT. Hinata had lost count of all the times Gaara had grabbed her hand, or snaked his arm around her waist and lifted her out of the water, or pulled her by the ankle underneath the waves, or simply held her cradled in his arms threatening to drop her.

But what surprised Hinata more than anything was when she had tackled him, splashed him with water, tickled him under his arms and along his neck, and laughed loudly all the while her face was on fire.

"Do you come here with your teammates?" Gaara's voice was still soft as his breathing began to even out.

"We used too. Kurenai-sensei taught us chakra control using the waterfall."

"Baki made us climb walls."

Rolling on to her side, Hinata curled her arm beneath her head and watched as his eyes glowed in the twilight.

For a long moment neither of them spoke. She knew it was terribly impolite for her to stare at him thusly, but honestly she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Gaara wasn't beautiful like Naruto. Mischief and good-humor didn't seep out of his pores and make him glow or his eyes shimmer. But there was something else about Gaara of the Sand, something deeper and darker and sadder that made Hinata want to just reach out and touch him.

Instead, she sat up, pulling her hair out of his grip and rung water and grass from the strands. "It's a shame you are leaving early," she whispered without looking at him.

"Is it?" he drawled, still watching her.

She hesitated before nodding, "In two days it will be the first Saturday of the month, which means merchants from all over the Fire Nation will be coming into town. Many of them are food vendors."

"Oh," he stated simply and said nothing more.

Which made Hinata sneak a glance his way. "Were you not supposed to remain for three full days?" she tried to sound conversational and nonchalant the way Ino sounded when she lured information out of people.

"I was, yes."

"Well," she gave an Ino-like sigh as she got to her feet, "I'm sure you have better things to do in Suna."

She turned and walked away before Gaara had a chance to respond. Ino had once told her the less you seem to care, the more people wanted to reveal to you. And Hinata was far too curious about Gaara's sudden change in plans than she had any right to be.

Hinata stopped at the small cluster of large rocks where she'd left her sandals. She sensed Gaara close behind her, no doubt to retrieve his own belongings.

"I'm the Kazekage," he stated softly.

Hinata turned and looked up at him. He looked especially menacing with the twilight sky and the dark trees acting as a backdrop for his silhouette. "Of course, I didn't mean to imply otherwise."

"I have very few opportunities for leisure and my time is limited," he added.

Mortified, Hinata looked away from him and nodded. How stupid he must think her. Stupid and insensitive for implying he ought to stay and eat foreign food rather than go home and care for his people.

"I'm sorry-"

He poked her in the cheek just as lightly and playfully as his previous pokes. "Which means you'll have to come to Suna and allow me to escort you to our market. But we hold ours on the second Saturday of every month."

Hinata looked up, surprised and delighted by such an invitation only to see that Gaara had turned away from her and was putting his sandals back on. She smiled shyly in the dark and bent back over to secure her sandals as well.

"I'd like that," she whispered quietly.


	10. Found

**SURPRISE, SURPRISE! TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS – IT'S A MIRACLE! I HAVE MY READERS AND REVIEWERS TO THANK FOR MAKING ME CRANK THIS OUT. THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

Kiba was confused.

Shino losing Hinata was odd enough, but as he raced through the woods tracking his "lost" teammate, her scent grew stronger yet she was getting further and further away. Before he knew it, they were back in the village. Right on the edge, but the village nonetheless.

Halting his dead run, Kiba turned and scowled at Shino who came to a sudden stop right behind him. The Aburame heir was still holding Ino on his back, though she was no longer blindfolded.

"She's not lost, you know," Kiba informed Shino.

"Thank you!" Ino sighed dramatically, lifting her cheek off of Shino's shoulder to stare directly at Kiba. "I was just telling him that of all people, Hinata is physically incapable of getting lost. She _always_ knows where she is."

"I do not recall telling either of you Hinata was lost," Shino's deep voice rumbled and without his collar hiding the lower half of his face, Kiba could see that his teammate looked strangely haggard. The corners of his mouth were pinched, his nose was flared, and even with his hood still up, Ino had the right side pulled back just enough to reveal Shino's ear and shed a bit of moonlight on the shinobi's forehead. His eyebrows were dipped and bunched together.

Was Shino actually scowling?

"You said you didn't know where she was," Kiba reminded his teammate.

"No, I merely stated Ino and I were in search of Hinata. While your conclusion of my ignorance is quite valid, your terminology is incorrect."

Kiba frowned. Sometimes Shino made it really fucking easy to hate him. "What?"

"Where's Hinata, Kiba?" Ino asked. "Not only am I tired of playing horsy, but we need the only person who knows how to interpret Shino's bullshit."

Kiba liked Ino. He always had, even if it was only because she seemed to hate Shino as much as he did.

"What time do you leave for Suna tomorrow?" Hinata asked Gaara as they walked through the civilian district and toward the apartment complex.

"First light."

She bit back a frown of disappointment, "Oh."

"Are you hungry?" he asked, coming to a sudden stop outside of the Korean BBQ House.

Hinata _loved_ Korean BBQ. She had Choji – of course – to blame for this. "I should return you to your apartment. You have a very early start and need your rest."

Gaara smirked, "I don't sleep."

Hinata frowned slightly. She'd heard a rumor that he was an insomniac, but… "Ever?"

"Shukaku," he spoke the name of the one-tailed beast, "took over my body whenever I slept. So no, not if I could help it."

Hinata stepped closer and touched his arm. Like hers, his clothing was still damp.

Gaara lowered his gaze to her hand but didn't move to shake her off. "I suppose I could start sleeping now that he's gone but… I don't really know how. Can't even imagine trying it."

Hinata wanted to comfort him, to hug him, to hand him a pillow and tuck him into bed herself. Instead, she reached up and slowly pressed her fingertips to the eyelids that lowered at her approach. "You just lie down and close your eyes."

"That sounds… boring."

She laughed and lowered her hand. "It's peaceful."

He opened his eyes, "Whatever you say."

Her laughter returned at his doubting tone and petulant expression. When the hell had Gaara of the Sand become adorable?

"So, can we eat or are you still stuffed from those dango sticks?"

Kiba caught Hinata's scent just as they reached the civilian district. Turning his head to the left, he inhaled a mixture of bulgogi, lavender, sand, and something that could only be described as Hinata. She had always had a peculiar scent: a subtle mixture of honeysuckle sweetness and a citrus tartness, with a more pungent odor of undiluted softness.

But it was the other scents that concerned Kiba. That had him pausing in following his nose straight to Hinata. The bulgogi he chalked up to the Korean BBQ House Hinata adored, and the lavender to the waitress, Akemi. But the rough and metallic scent of the sand was oddly familiar and therefore disturbing.

Kiba had been to Suna on a number of occasions, usually to hang out with Kankuro, so he knew the scent of sand pretty well. But this particular stench reeked of blood – old rancid blood – as if the sand had been used to wash away the blood. Or maybe the blood had been used to wash the sand.

Either way, Kiba knew who was with Hinata and came to a sudden stop to turn and glare murderously at Shino and Ino. "You didn't tell me she was alone with Gaara!"

"Alone?" Shino growled.

"With the Kazekage?" Ino's eyes widened. "Oh no, she's terrified of hi-EEK!" Ino was cut off as a swarm of bugs rose from under Shino's coat.

"Which way?" Shino demanded of Kiba.

"East," Kiba threw the answer over his shoulder. He, better than most, knew just how strong and capable a ninja Hinata was, but she still had the nasty habit of letting fear paralyze her. Though why she would fear such a good friend of Naruto's was anyone's guess.

The bugs jetted past Kiba with an unusually fast Shino right behind them.

Gaara was going to spend the entire evening with Hinata. She probably wasn't aware of this future fact, but that didn't matter. He was enjoying himself too much to allow her to leave his company any time soon.

"That is not overprotective," Hinata gave a rueful shake of her head when Gaara finished telling her about how annoying his brother and sister could be with their overprotective ways concerning him.

"Did you not hear me when I said Temari _bit_ Matsuri for giving me _giri-_chocolate on Valentine's Day?" Gaara repeated.

Hinata gave her head another shake, "That's not even half as bad as what I go through."

"Did I mention Kankuro used Crow to hold Matsuri down?"

"The only time Shino-kun and Kiba-kun work together is when they're attacking someone on my behalf. Or what the believe is my behalf. They nearly killed Lee-kun when he called me a delicate blossom once."

"Nearly?" Gaara asked, knowing his comrade was a worthy enough opponent to take on the Aburame and Inuzuka.

"Lee thought it was a game and opened the first two chakra gates. Shino couldn't use his bugs for a week and Kiba's jaw was wired shut for six months, so he only communicated with Akamaru through whimpers."

Gaara cocked a browless brow, trying to imagine such a scene. "That's not that bad. Ever since I returned from the dead, Kankuro keeps putting Mr. Blinky on my desk."

Hinata frowned, "Returned from the dead?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Yeah, I died," Gaara offered her a small smile. "But only for like a day or two."

Hinata gaped at him, then reached over and grabbed the hand he'd been about to use to pick up his teacup. "Gaara… I- I mean…"

Gaara didn't notice her loss for words or the fact that the bell over the door had just dinged, signaling new comers. All he saw, heard, smelled, felt, breathed and tasted was the fact that Hinata was holding his hand. She had very delicate fingers, much too delicate for a shinobi. They were slender and graceful with perfectly manicured nails. Unable to stop himself, Gaara moved his other hand to cover the top of hers, but she suddenly jerked away from him.

He looked up, perplexed and rather hurt. But Hinata was no longer looking at him. In fact, she wasn't even seated across from him. She was on her feet and gazing at the entrance.

Turning, Gaara looked up to see the most curious of sights.

The Aburame had two heads. The new head was blonde and decidedly feminine with teal colored eyes staring back at him in shock and curiosity. Rabid curiosity, no less.

"Ino-chan," Hinata breathed, seeming just as perplexed by her two-headed teammate as Gaara. "Are you injured?"

But Ino just blinked and stared at Gaara.

Luckily for her, he was used to girls giving him such a look. He understood. He'd been a monster once and it was hard for people to forget that. Girls, it seemed, remembered it more often than boys.

"Shino-kun," Hinata approached the taller of her two teammates, stood on her toes, and waved a hand in front of Ino's unblinking gaze, "what's happened to Ino-chan?"

"Nothing. She was directed by the Hokage to follow me around. I had no desire to wait for her to catch up to me so hence are current position."

Hinata fell back on her heels as she shifted her gaze to Shino's face and realized it wasn't completely covered. Sure he still had his hood on and was wearing his glasses, but she could see his mouth and nose.

A silent Ino, an unmasked Shino… Something terrible was happening to her friends.

She turned to Kiba, who was beside Shino and Ino, arms crossed at his chest, eyes narrowed to slits, as he looked around the room in that calculating way of his. He was trying to figure out the best attack strategy to use without destroying the BBQ House.

Hinata stepped in front of him and placed a firm and commanding hand to his chest.

"What's going on here?" Kiba spoke the words she'd been seconds from uttering, his gaze boring down and into her.

Hinata frowned, "Nothing. I've been showing Gaara around Konoha."

"Doesn't look like you're doing much 'showing'," Kiba mocked her.

"We were just about to have dinner," Hinata admitted in a quiet voice.

Honestly, she didn't understand Kiba and Shino sometimes. They acted as if every guy in Konoha wanted to snatch her away and do one of the naughty scenes from Kakashi's Icha Icha books to her.

"Dinner, huh?" Kiba walked around her and over to the table. Hinata turned and watched as he sat down across from Gaara. In Hinata's vacated seat.

He flashed Gaara a fangy grin, "Hey there Kage. How's that deadbeat brother of yours?"

Gaara ignored Kiba's lack of respect and shrugged, "Either dead or recovering from an overdose of sand."

"That sounds nice. I'll have to catch up with him later. So," he clapped his hands together then rubbed the palms in a gesture of eagerness, "what're we eating?"

Hinata sent Gaara an apologetic look. His eyes lingered on hers and if she didn't know any better, she'd have thought there was a glint of amusement there.

Slowly, he dragged his gaze from hers and looked back at Kiba. "So far, we've only ordered tea. Hinata was just about to tell me what her favorite dishes were."

"Were you _Hinata?_" Kiba slanted her a look.

"Everything," Ino blurted out, bringing everyone's attention back to the two-headed monster that was Shino and Ino.

Except Ino was no longer on Shino's back. She had shimmied down and was now walking over and sitting beside Gaara, smiling in that simpering way she used to smile at Sasuke.

_Oh no!_

Hinata watched wide-eyed as Ino batted her eyelashes and leaned far too closely to Gaara. "Do you like bulgogi, Kazekage-sama?" Ino purred at Gaara.

"I admit I've never had it before."

"Thanks to Choji-kun and Hina-chan it's all I seem to ever eat… Not that I eat as much as Hina-chan, of course."

Oh, this really wasn't good. Ino only ever compared herself to Hinata when a cute boy was around. Or Kakashi-sensei.

"I'm rather glad Hinata has such a boisterous appetite. I'd have bored her to death with our travels otherwise," Gaara stated smoothly, making Hinata blush when he glanced her way.

"Been touring the food vendors then?" Kiba asked with too much nonchalance to really be disinterested.

Hinata felt Shino grab her arm. His touch warm but light. She looked over her shoulder and up at him. It had been two years since she'd seen his nose and mouth. She hadn't remembered his jaw being so square.

"Might I have a word in private, Hina-chan?" Shino asked, but his hand was already pulling on her arm, letting her know it wasn't really a request.

"Of course. Excuse us, K-" Gaara slanted her a look. She cleared her throat, "Be right back."

Shino led Hinata outside of the restaurant. "Did he harm you in any way?" Shino demanded.

Hinata frowned, "What? Of course not."

"Did he make any unwanted advances?"

"Shino!"

"You were alone with him," her teammate pointed out unnecessarily.

"I'm his guide."

"As am I."

Hinata forgot how to speak as she watched Shino's lips thin and his brows arch into a very prominent V. For some reason his hood was a few inches back, revealing his forehead and allowing her to see an expression she didn't think he realized he was making.

"I do not trust him with you," Shino stated simply.

"Shino-kun you were the one who told me he was not only a trustworthy ally of Konoha but a dear friend of Naruto-kun and responsible for saving Kiba-kun's life."

"I was not incorrect, however I have reassessed his intentions toward you and deemed them unworthy and wholly inappropriate."

Hinata had known her teammates were crazy the first time she'd met them, but that hadn't stopped her from adoring them. Even now when she wanted nothing more than to strike all the chakra points leading to Shino's defective brain in hopes it would knock some sense into him, she only allowed herself to smile up at the silly boy.

"You're kind of ridiculous, you know that?" she whispered to him.

"Perhaps…" he allowed hesitantly.

"And you and Kiba are beyond embarrassing."

Another pause, "I suppose there have been certain instances…"

Hinata reached up and pressed her finger to Shino's bared lips, silencing him. "And it's only because I love you and cherish our friendship that I allow you to get away with such behavior."

He gave his head the smallest of nods.

"But you and Kiba must come to the realization that not every boy in Konoha wishes me harm."

His lips parted.

"Nor Kakashi-sensei."

His lips thinned.

"Gaara and I have discovered we have a lot of things in common. Some of which you would also appreciate. And I wish to be his friend and he mine. So, you and Kiba are not allowed to try and intimidate, harass, or bully him in any way. Understood?"

His eyebrows returned to the peculiar V-shape. "Might I speak?" he murmured against her finger.

Hinata lowered her hand, "Go on."

"The last time you asked such a thing of us was after my sparring match with Neji," he pointed out, though she found the use of 'sparring match' to be a gross understatement. It had been more like a bloodbath. "Do you remember how that worked out?"

Unfortunately, she did. The Hokage had passed a law – _a law!_ – that forbade Shino and Neji within 30 yards of each other.

"Now, I will agree to your demands if you promise me your friendship with the Kazekage remains purely platonic."

Hinata gasped and lurched back, offended, "SHINO!"

He didn't even flinch, "Do we have an agreement?"

"Sh-Sh-Shino… H-h-how could you think… How could you possibly, for one second, even fathom…"

"You have dropped all formalities with him. You were holding his hand _atop_ the table. You looked sad and concerned for him, whereas a handful of hours ago you were too afraid to even bow properly before him."

Hinata frowned. She'd thought she'd done a pretty damn good job bowing despite having Jell-O for knees.

"And I couldn't find you earlier. I had to ask Kiba for help," he bit out that last bit through clenched teeth.

Knowing how much Shino hated asking for anything, least of all help, Hinata cocked her head to the side, "And Ino? How did she get involved in all of this?"

"The Hokage insisted she follow me in hopes that I'd lead her to Temari-san's whereabouts, thus revealing her secret Konohan lover."

Hinata righted her head and gaped at her teammate, "Wait, she actually has a secret lover here?"

"Indeed, and before you ask, no it is not Kiba."

Hinata shook her head, a bit bewildered.

"So, are we in agreement?" Shino brought the conversation back to the subject of Gaara and Hinata's friendship.


	11. How to Kill Three Birds with One Stone

Kankuro was bored. That sexy little medic-nin, the blonde from Nara's team, had insisted he stay in bed and rest. Kankuro had told her he couldn't make such a promise, so she would have to climb under the blanket with him just to make sure he behaved.

He'd stated puking shortly after that.

Was _still_ puking.

Pulling his head out of the toilet, Kankuro rested his cheek atop the cool porcelain seat and wished like hell he could be doing something other than this.

A floating green eye suddenly blinked at him.

Kankuro cocked a brow at Gaara's all-seeing sand eye.

The eye dispersed into a billion particles of sand, only to move about and rejoin to form a word: _Bulgogi_.

Was that even Japanese?

Gaara decided he didn't mind the blonde kinoichi. She was a bit on the talkative side and she treated food like an enemy, but she didn't seem the least bit afraid or intimidated by him. He was almost certain that was supposed to be a good thing.

Kiba was okay too. He acted a little too much like Kankuro for Gaara's tastes, but otherwise Gaara appreciated his bluntness and lack of manners. He rather thought Kiba made him look better.

Shino, on the other hand, Gaara severely disliked. From the moment he had taken Hinata outside to the instant they had returned, Hinata had seemed different. She hardly spoke, she barely ate, and she didn't even lift her gaze from her lap long enough for Gaara to try and catch her eye.

"What do you think, Kazekage-sama?" Ino asked him.

Gaara turned away from Hinata to frown at the blonde. She'd been going non-stop for nearly twenty minutes and she chose now to ask him a question.

"He can't, Ino-chan," Hinata whispered. "He leaves tomorrow, so he'll miss Market Day."

"Oh, that's too bad," Ino pouted prettily.

Gaara only nodded, not agreeing one way or the other. "Hinata would you care for some _dweji bulgogi_?" he plucked two pieces from the tiny grill on their table with his chopsticks and held it out to her. He had to reach over Ino and Shino to do so, but he didn't really care about manners or lack there of.

Hinata finally looked up at him and gifted him with a tiny smile. "Y-"

"Shouldn't you be returning to the hospital, Ino-chan?" Shino's drawl interrupted Hinata. "I believe Choji was expecting you back this evening.

Hinata's gaze turned away from Gaara to Shino, then to Ino. "Has something happened to Choji?"

Ino rolled her eyes and flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "He worked out with Lee-kun this morning."

Hinata's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with the same delicate fingers that had grabbed hold of Gaara's hand just minutes ago.

Gaara was confused. He'd sparred with Lee on a number of occasions and had been just fine. Sure his old friend was a bit enthusiastic, but he wasn't nearly as demanding as Baki-sensei.

"Would you like to go visit him, Hina-chan? I will deliver the Kazekage to his apartments," Shino offered.

"Actually," Hinata lowered her hand and looked to Gaara, "I promised to take Kazekage-sama to see Kakashi-sensei after dinner."

Gaara noticed no one looked to him to validate her lie. Either Hinata was very good at fibbing or no one believed her capable of it.

"Kakashi-sensei's sharing a room with Choji so we can go see both of them. Together," Ino turned a feline smile on to Gaara.

He bit back the urge to frown at her and instead looked to Hinata again, "Shall we order two more courses to take to our ill comrades?"

She beamed at him, "Choji would love that."

Kankuro had to make several stops to vomit before he could even reach the _Bulgogi_ House. According to Baki, _Bulgogi_ was a Korean word for barbequed beef.

Great. Food. As if he wanted anything even near his stomach right now.

But just as he was stumbling past some ramen stand an annoyingly familiar voice was screaming his name.

Kankuro stopped, dry-heaved, then forced his eyes open to glare at the far too cheerful blonde. "Thought you were go-" Kankuro dropped to his knees as his body forced more stomach acid up his esophagus and out his mouth.

A small and cool hand was suddenly pressing against his forehead, "You're burning up."

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Kankuro turned and saw pink. He smiled, remembering his favorite Leaf kinoichi. "You following me?" he teased.

She lurched back, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "You poison yourself again?"

"Just so I can see you," he tried to sound suave, but he had to turn away and wretch some more.

"Naruto, help me get him to the hospital," Sakura commanded of her teammate.

While Choji loved nothing more than the sight of Hinata smiling down at him and serving him _bulgogi_, he was hardly happy.

For one thing, she wasn't alone, nude, or even semi-nude. For another, Shino was with her. And Gaara. Kiba, he had learned years ago, didn't count. While he could be just as overprotective of Hinata as Shino, Kiba considered Hinata a lost cause:

"Why sweat a girl whose saving herself for a guy like Naruto. By the time he figures out she's in love with him, he'll be 102-years-old and taking his last breath."

It didn't help Choji's mood that Kakashi had gotten _bulgogi_ too. Sure Gaara had given it to Kakashi-sensei, but that just meant Gaara and Hinata had been to the Korean BBQ House together. That was Choji and Hinata's special place. Choji wondered if they'd been alone. Hinata had never eaten with him alone.

And to make matters worse, Ino was fawning over the Kazekage. Insisting he have a seat, practically commanding Choji to roll out of his sick bed and give Gaara a place to put his ass.

All the while Kiba berated him for being dumb enough to work out with Lee.

"You having a pity party, Choj?" Shikamaru asked as he finally returned. Of course with no chips.

Choji did something he'd never done before. He glared at his best friend. But no one noticed because at that exact moment Sakura was rolling a new patient into the room.

"Can you slow this thing down? I think I'm going to be-" Kankuro never finished his words as he was suddenly heaving into a paper bag.

"GAARA!" Naruto released the door he'd been holding for Sakura and ran over to his friend. "When Kankuro said you were here I couldn't believe it."

Gaara tried to shake hands with Naruto, but the blonde was suddenly hugging him instead.

Choji looked over to where Hinata was standing beside Shino and saw the tiny smile she seemed unable to hide whenever Naruto was around. Her head was bowed but she was looking up at her crush through her eyelashes, and her fingers were unconsciously poking each other.

Disgusted, Choji pushed the table tray full of food away and rolled over and on to his side, facing the window and giving his back to all of his comrades.

Not that anyone except Shikamaru noticed.

"Don't sulk," his oldest and dearest friend whispered in his ears. Choji ignored him.

"Okay, everybody out!" Sakura commanded. "Visiting hours were over three hours ago _Ino_!"

"But Hina-chan wanted to see Choji," Ino's pouty voice had Choji rolling back over, nearly on to Shikamaru who was stretched out on his bed again.

"What about me?" Kakashi drawled, giving Hinata a one-eyed stare.

Hinata instantly blushed, tried to ignore Kakashi and hurried over to Choji. She bowed to him, "Get well soon, Choji-kun. May I come and visit you tomorrow?"

Choji told himself not to be pathetic and ridiculous, that Hinata was the lost cause Kiba had claimed her to be. But she was so pretty looking down at him with those big colorless eyes and her hands folded at her lap.

"Of course," he said foolishly.

She smiled and bowed again. "Good-night, Choji-kun."

"Shikamaru that includes you too. OUT!" Sakura barked.

Shino had never been so happy to see Naruto.

As they all left the hospital, Hinata lingering behind with Ino, Shino pulled Kiba to a stop so that the other four could go on ahead.

"What, bug breath?" Kiba demanded once their comrades were out of hearing range.

"Take Hinata with you to retrieve Temari," Shino commanded.

Kiba's eyes widened, "Shit! I completely for- Wait! How'd you know I was with Temari?"

"Does it matter? No. Now take Hinata with you so no one can say Temari was wondering the private training grounds unaccompanied by an assigned guard."

"Why can't you go?"

"That would require me to leave Hinata with the Kazekage."

Kiba immediately saw Shino's point.

The two teammates quickened their pace to catch up with Ino and Hinata. Both kinoichi had their heads bowed as Ino whispered something to Hinata.

Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand, pressed his finger to his mouth indicating silence was necessary. Shino bent over, inserted his head between Hinata's and Ino's and whispered into Hinata's ear. "Go with Kiba to retrieve Temari-san so Ino cannot discover her secret."

"I can hear you!" Ino hissed at Shino.

Hinata turned her frown from Kiba to Shino. She wasn't an idiot. She knew exactly what they were playing at.

"And who says I won't just follow Hinata and Kiba to find the truth out?" Ino added.

Shino turned from Hinata to Ino, "The Hokage. Your orders were to follow me. Not Hinata."

Ino glared at him, "I hate you. Hinata, go find out then come back and tell me."

"She won't," Shino stated very matter-of-factly.

"Come on, I'm already late," Kiba tugged on Hinata's arm.

"But Ga-" Hinata cut herself off as she looked over at the Kazekage, still walking ahead of them. He was with Naruto. They were the exact same height. Naruto had his arm around the Kazekage's shoulders and was talking so loudly about his latest top-secret mission to root out Orochimaru's hideout and retrieve Sasuke.

"…a failure!" Naruto shouted. "Sasuke's way strong now. Which means I'm going to have to work quadruply hard to catch up to him."

"Quadruply isn't a word, Naruto," Gaara chided softly.

"Come on…" Kiba tugged incessantly.

Hinata turned and gave Shino as dark a look as she could muster for trying to ruin her friendship with Gaara.

She turned and let Kiba lead her up into the air to run across the rooftops heading toward the forest.

Gaara nearly started when Ino took hold of his arm and smiled far too sweetly up at him. "Miss me?" she taunted.

Gaara frowned, "Um…"

"Hina-chan had to go retrieve your sister with Kiba, so Shino's going to act as your guide. Don't worry, I won't leave you alone with him."

Gaara stilled, turned, and saw the Aburame hanging several paces behind them.

"Shino?" Naruto asked and turned as well. "Dude! I didn't even see you back there. When did you get here?"

Shino's jaw clenched.

"Where is my sister?" Gaara demanded of the Aburame.

"Leaving the forest."

"Alone?"

"Hardly."

"Take me to her."

Hesitation. "That would not be wise."

"Did I ask for your opinion? Lead the way."

Ino released Gaara's arm, ran over to Shino, and leapt on to his back. "Hmmm," she sighed in Shino's ear. "Good thing I have to follow you, huh, Shino-kun?"

Shino turned his head as best as he could with Ino's chin poking into his shoulder. His face was completely blank. "Three birds," he whispered back to her, then turned and took off for the rooftops.

Temari really didn't want to move. Neji was snuggled up behind her, his breath warm and sweet against her neck, while his silken hair streamed over her shoulder and down her right breast.

His hair was nicer than hers.

Smiling, she turned over slowly, ignored his mumbled groan of protest and nipped the tip of his nose. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"No," he grumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

"I told Shikamaru to meet me almost an hour ago."

"So? He's a smart enough guy. He'll get the hint when you don't show up."

Temari snuggled closer to him, wishing he were right and they could remain like this all night. "Walk me half way?" she asked, too rational to allow herself to fantasize overly long.

Neji opened his eyes and gave her a dark look, "I'll walk you all the way," he rolled over and pushed himself on to his feet.

"Wait," Temari rose to her knees and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer. All rationality left her as she gazed up at him. He was just so beautiful and the way he looked down at her while running his hands through her hair, which was no longer tied in its usual four ponytails. "Shikamaru can wait five more minutes, right?"

Kiba wondered if he should prepare Hinata for what was coming, but when he heard her gasp and looked back, he saw that she'd activated her Byakugan.

"Now, Hina-"

"EEEEEWWWWW!" she closed her eyes, squeaked when she remembered she could still see through her eyelids, turned off her Byakugan, and used her hands to cover her eyes. "Eeeeewwwww!" she whimpered.

Kiba ran over to her, doing his best not to laugh. "That's what I said when I first smelled them on each other."

"Why didn't you tell me not to use my Kekkei-Genkai?" Hinata tried to slap him, but her eyes were still covered, and Kiba was able to dodge her rather easily.

"I forgot," he admitted.

She lowered her arm, opened her eyes, and swung at him again. He grinned when she slapped him far too lightly on the arm.

"Wanna know the worst part of all this?" Kiba asked her.

"There's something worse?"

"Yup. Your knew buddy's about 100 yards behind us."

"G-Gaara?"

Kiba nodded.

"But, I didn't see him."

"Cause Shino's leading the way and running in the path of your blind spot."

Temari finally allowed Neji to put his pants back on when Kiba and Hinata dropped down on them. Literally. They landed right between him and Temari.

"We need to split up," Kiba stated without hesitation. "Nej, you're with me."

"But-" Temari frowned.

"You have to come with me, Temari-san," Hinata stated very quietly, staring down at her feet and blushing so deeply even Neji could see it in the dark.

"Hina-chan," Neji tried to explain.

"Later," Kiba grabbed his collar and dragged him up into the trees.

"Quickly," Hinata turned toward Temari, but couldn't quite bring herself to look into the older girl's eyes, "Your brother is right behind us."

"Shit, which one? Oh never mind. SHIT!" she grabbed Hinata's hand, startling the poor Hyuuga. But Hinata was experienced enough to ignore her discomfort and led Temari away from where Kiba had said Shino was.

Her Byakugan activated, she saw Shino, Ino, and Gaara clearly now that she was at a different angle. Avoiding them was…

"Shit!" Hinata accidentally squeaked aloud.

Kiba realized what Shino was up to when the bug bastard didn't follow after Hinata. Instead his disgusting mint and soap scent was drawing closer and faster to Kiba and Neji.

"Split up," Kiba hissed at Neji. "Go West and avoid Hin-" Kiba very nearly screamed.

Gaara was suddenly before them, floating on a bed of sand, his eyes glowing in the dark. He raised one hand and a lasso of sand whipped out of his gourd and laced around Neji's waist. Then more sand flowed and twisted about Neji until his arms were trapped at his side and his legs were forced together.

A moment later, Neji and Gaara were gone. That cloud of sand shooting up into the air, past the tree line, and darting out of Kiba's sight.

"One stone," Shino's deep voice had Kiba turning around to find him and Ino directly behind him.


End file.
